Love In Fates hands
by DemetriVolturiGuard
Summary: Set 7 years after Breaking Dawn and the Volturi have come to realise that Nessie and Jake's relationship is growing. Bella is summoned to the Volturi and is falling in love with Demetri. What happens Next? Read to find out.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**We do not own the Characters only the story line! I do hope you all enjoy it..i know we had fun writing it.**

**Love In Fates Hands CHAPTER 1**

Seven Years Later

Bella POV

It had been a completely uneventful day. Edward, Emmett and Rose had gone on a three day hunting trip. Esme, Alice and Renesmee had gone shopping in Port Angeles for the entire day. Carlisle was working a double shift at the hospital, due to a tour bus going off the road and rolling over. That just left me and Jasper in the large mansion all day long. After dusting everything twice, polishing Edwards piano, and every other surface in the mansion. I was out of things to do. I tried calling Charlie but he and Sue were away for the weekend on a camping trip. I picked up the phone to call my mother, after dialing the numbers to her cell phone, I was irritated that it went straight to her voice mail which her inbox was full and I could not leave a message. I flipped the phone shut with an unnecessary over exaggerated huff.

Jasper came into the room at that minute with a somber look upon his face. "Bella, Bella, Bella .You are really driving me crazy with your mood swings." He said rubbing his temples.

"Sorry Jazz, I just. I am going crazy." I said looking around at the perfectly detailed Great Room. "I think I need to get out of here for awhile." I said to him walking to the door and grabbing my keys off the key hook.

"Good day for a drive, have fun Bella." Jasper said to me walking to the library.

I walked out the door only to practically run Jake over. "Oh! Jake, I m sorry!" I said hugging him to greet him.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said in his always excited to see me tone. "I was just wondering if Nessie made it back yet." He was smiling ear to ear and it looked like he had just phased from wolf form because he was just wearing a pair of black denim shorts and no shirt, typical Jake apparel.

"No, I m not expecting them until tonight. Alice went with them." I said to him in a laugh."  
"Sure, sure." He said nodding and walking back down the steps. "I guess I will just come back by later then, Dad did say he wanted me to clean out the garage today." Jake said as his smile fell a bit.

I smiled at Jake. "I was just going to for drive. I could take you there, if you didn t want to run back." I hadn t spent quality one on one time with Jacob in forever.

He looked at me as his giant smile spread back across his face. "Sure, you could help me if you wanted. I wouldn t mind." His white teeth glistened against his russet colored skin.

"Sure!" I said sounding only a little over excited at his invitation. We then hopped in my Mercedes and pulled away from the Mansion.

The whole ride there all Jake did was talk about things him and Nessie had done, and how cute she was when he took her fishing and she had to touch the fish and got all squirmy about it. He roared with laughter recalling the memory.

It made me happy that my daughter was such a significant roll in his life. I was happy that Jacob was the one that would be there for her for the rest of her life. I often wondered what was next for them.

Edward and I had been dreading the day Ren finished maturing. She just had her 7th birthday the week before. She was a small person, dainty like Alice. She had the same facial features as her father, only hers were soft and delicate. Her hair was golden brown just as his was, but her eyes, she had my eyes. Big and Brown like a cup of coffee. They could melt your heart. However her attitude was that of a seventeen year old. She was my and Edwards child through and through. She was stubborn as hell with a short fuse, but when she was happy, everyone was happy.

I smiled thinking of my beautiful daughter.

"Bells?" Jake said concerned. We had been sitting in his driveway for I don t even know how long, as I sat there distant in thought of Ren, staring out the windshield with a dazed look on my face.

I shook my head and looked at him. "I m sorry Jake." I apologized still coming out of my trance. "I got caught up in memories." I said smiling at him.

Jake opened the door to my car and stepped out. Billy came wheeling out of his house and waved. Bella Swan! He said as a smile just as large as Jakes spread across dark aged face. His hair was black with a lot of white and gray streaks, but his eyes still glimmered like the sun glistening off the lake.

I walked up to greet him and give him a hug. I didn t bother correcting him on my last name. After seven years, I gave up and just let him call me what he wanted.

"I just spoke to your dad about twenty minutes ago." He said smile still spread across his face. "He said Sue is feeling under the whether and they are coming home tonight." He looked me over and then turned to Jake.

"Well boy, that garage isn t going to clean it self." He smiled and winked at me and then spun him self around and headed back into his house.

Jake gave me a look and started laughing as he started heading towards his garage. I followed him.

We worked through the rest of the day hours moving boxes and organizing tools. Jake was grateful for my super human speed. We finished just as the sun had finally set.

I looked around the now neat and organized garage. "Looks like a different place doesn t it." I said sitting down on a stack of tires by the door.

I said my goodbyes to Jake and Billy and set back on the road to the mansion. It started raining shortly after I pulled out of La Push. I loved driving in the rain. All of a sudden something darted in front of me and I swerved the car out of reaction. My car spun out of control due to hydroplaning.

I gripped the wheel so hard I actually bent it slightly. "What in the hell was that?" I said aloud to nobody but my self. It was too fast to be an animal. I rolled down the window and took a deep breath inhaling my surroundings. Vampire.

I got out of my car and took another deep intake of the scent. It smelled familiar, yet I couldn t place my finger on who it was. Not any of my family.

I went to say hello, but as the word went to came out my cell phone rang. "Bella whatever you are doing, stop and leave and come home." It was Alice and she sounded hysterical.

"Alice what is wrong? Is Ren okay?" I said in a panic.

"Bella it s not changing you need to leave where you are right now!" Alice said sound more erratic. "Don t ask questions Bella, just move!"

"Okay." I said slightly confused and more nervous on what could possibly be going on at home. I turned to get back into my car only to slam right into a hard dark figure. It made me jump and take a few steps back.

"Bella" Said the large dark figure with a sneer. Then I heard him chuckle. I knew that laugh. Felix.

"Felix what are you doing here?" I asked with a serious tone, trying to disguise the fact that I was scared. Felix was a very intimidating person, and our history together was always frightening. The last time I seen him, seven years ago, he promised to kill me that night.

"Aro requests your presence." He said matter of factly. He then put his arm in the air and waved and two more dark figures emerged from the woods. After the figures approached us I recognized one as Demetri, Felix s partner in crime, also the best tracker in the world.

The other figure I did not recognize at all. Until he spoke and instantly I knew this other figure was Santiago. They looked at each other and talked in hushed tones that even my super hearing couldn t understand what they were saying.

My phone rang again but before I could answer it Felix swiped it out of my grasp and crumpled it into pieces under his hand. He smiled wickedly at me. She will find out soon enough. He said again with a sneer. Felix then grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into the back seat of the car. He then got into the drivers seat and Santiago in the passenger seat, as Demetri joined me in the back seat. Probably to be sure I didn t escape. I looked at him as he sat down, but then quickly adverted my eyes from his stare. I could still feel him staring at me as I looked out the window.

My mind was racing. Why did Aro request my presence? What was my family going to do? Were they going to be there? Did I do something wrong to offend the Volturi? I couldn t stop thinking of what my future might hold.

I looked up just in time to see the Exit information signs for Seattle. Felix turned towards the airport and I swallowed hard.

We got our four tickets and boarded our plane to Volterra. I didn t try to escape, I knew with Demetri there my efforts would be futile. I sat on the plane, thoughts and questions still running my mind crazy.

Demetri put his arm around the back of my seat. The feelings of his skin touching me make my nerves twitch like jumping beans. It was like an electric current running from his body to mine. I tried to inch away from him but his arm just moved with me. I looked at him and he winked at me and went back to his book that he was reading. I just sat there and stared at him with my jaw gaping a little. What was he doing, was he trying to piss Edward off?

The pilot made an announcement that we would be landing shortly and I felt a ball of worry make my stomach churn. I didn t like this one bit.

Demetri grabbed my hand gently and whispered in my ear. "Just follow me and don t look so scared. We will not harm you." His breath against my ear makes me shiver, but the words did make me feel a little more at ease.

I nodded at him to let him know I understood and stood up with him. He still had a hold of my hand. He looked back and me, smiled and then gently squeezed my hand as he led me off the plane. Felix and Santiago were ahead of us but we all walked to the south exiting area of the airport where a black B.M.W was waiting for us. We all climbed in the back seat and I had that uneasy feeling forming in my stomach again.

As we arrived to the Volturi castle I was at my wits end. My head hurt from thinking so much. I missed my family and was worried about what they were doing or thinking right now.

Demetri still held my hand, I knew I should resist. It was Edwards hand to hold, not Demetri s. However, I figured it was just to be sure to keep me close. I once again walked down the long hall that led to the Throne Room. As we reached the door Felix pushed them open and he stood there with his hand on the door. Demetri, his hand still in mine, led me into the room and in front of Caius, Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec. I stood before them unsure of what was next to happen.

"Dear Bella!" Aro said clapping his hands together. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Bella." He looked as if he was forming a plan in his mind.

Marcus stood and spoke his voice clear and his words were thoughtful. "I am sure, Bella that you are quite concerned as to why we have asked you to be before us on this day."

I nodded and then decided it best to vocally answer him. "Yes, I have been very concerned." I said, feeling that ball of worry move up to my throat.

Marcus looked to Caius and then to Aro and then back to me. He looked at me for a silent moment and then finally spoke. "We have issues with the fact that your daughter is fraternizing with a human. Especially that of a shape shifter, this union cannot go on. She has broken our rules and we must destroy her and the shape shifter."

"NO!" I broke in over him. "You can not destroy my Baby!" I pleaded.

Caius sneered at me and Aro looked concerned but did not interject. Marcus continued to speak.

"We felt that you might react this way, dear Bella. So we have an alternative for you. We would like you and your daughter to join our coven. If this is done, the shape shifter and your daughter will be spared."

I dropped to my knees and started sobbing dry sobs. Demetri lowered himself to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He bent to my ear and whispered. "It s not so bad here, agree with them, spare your daughter."

I couldn t help my self I attached my self to Demetri dry sobbing into his cloaked shoulder.

**Thats chapter 1 now if we get some feedback on this we will gladly give you Chapter 2 .Thanks and dont forget to let us know what you think.  
Love Demetri and Bella**


	2. Arrival in Volterra

**OK this is chapter 2. I do hope you like it the next one is on its way!  
We dont own the characters only the storyline!!**

**CHAPTER 2**

The rest of the night seemed to be an eternity. I had so many emotions running through me. I had questions that no one seemed to answer or rather they did not want to answer. Then there was Demetri, why couldn t he just leave me alone to think? It is like he is guarding me. As if I would try to escape this place anyway, Ii would have no chance in hell. Though I bet it was not in his power to be the one to take care of me. Aro probably told him he had too. Even though at times it was comforting to actually have someone there. When ever I am left alone it gives me too much time to think of what is going to happen to my daughter and Jake. I can t stand to think of it anymore.

"Bella?" Demetri said as he entered the room. "Is there anything you need from us?"  
I turned to look at him and he was staring at me with his big blood red eyes "No thanks I am fine for now." I replied.

"Be sure to let me know Bella. We want your stay here to be as pleasant as it can be."  
I gave him a half smile and he walked out of the room. Though as he left I swear I saw his lips curl up into a smile.

Later that night Felix and Demetri had come to see me. "Bella, Aro wishes to speak with you" Felix said.  
I followed the two out of the room. Felix led the way and Demetri was slowly walking behind me. We walked for a few minutes in silence and then I heard Demetri say something. I wasn t sure of what he had said. It was in a different language, Italian I was willing to guess. I tuned around to look at him and as though he was waiting for me to turn around I met his gaze and feeling now a little embarrassed I quickly turned back to follow Felix.  
We reach the hall of which Aro was awaiting our arrival.

"Ah! Bella. Good to see you are well." Aro said very delighted by the sound of him. "I have been better, as you can imagine, I have a lot on my mind right now. I explained.

"Have you made a decision as to what will be happening with your daughter" Aro said as he looked deep into my eyes. "I...dont...know...what to do. I need more time. Please!" I was trying to hard to keep myself together. I looked around the room to see that Caius and Marcus had now entered the room. "Such a disappointment Bella" I heard Marcus say. "It is not a hard decision. The child joins us and both she and the...Dog will survive." He said as he spat the word dog.

"Yes and I am sure that you would want that, wouldn t you Bella? We really don t want to kill your daughter, though she is fraternizing with the enemy and it is just too bad that it has taken this long for us to do something about it." Caius had said with humor in his tone.  
"Please...is there someway I can speak with someone...at home. I can t do this alone!" I was on my knees begging at this moment.

I heard a loud rumbling laugh come from behind me and I knew straight away that it was Felix who was laughing. "Look at her Begging!" Felix said," Its very amusing to witness this, however this is a decision that only you can make Bella."  
I looked up at Felix with hate in my eyes and it didn t seem to bother him. I switched my gaze to Demetri and rather than the usual smirk he had on his face he seemed sad, if that was even possible especially for one of the Volturi.

"Bella, please go, we need a decision to be made. It is of great importance that this issue is soon resolved by you. Or rather we will have to take into our own hands" Aro had said coldly and he gestured his hand to the door. At that moment Demetri had come to my side holding my arm and was gently pulling me out of the room.

Demetri walked me back to my room and looked around as if to see if anyone was watching before closing the door. He locked the door and stood in the center of the room. "Bella, I know what they are asking you to do seems wrong, but listen closely to me. They will not hesitate in killing your daughter and the human, I know them too well. That is what they enjoy. They like to see others suffer. Demetri explained to me with a concern in his voice.

"I don t know what to do Demetri. I just can t exile my daughter here. That is not a decision I can make on my own." I was beginning to shout now.

"Bella, Bella you need to be quiet or they will hear me talking to you. I m not meant to be here with you. I was never told to be here, to make sure you don t escape. I have always been here because I wanted to. It was always my decision to check on you. I feel very drawn to you, and I do not know why. It is wrong of me to be telling you this but I feel it is better like this. Bella I want you to stay here with us, with me." Demetri said not meeting my eyes.

"I must leave now. This is wrong of me to be here." and as if like lightning he was gone.

"Wait, Demetri!" I shouted after him but it was too late. He had already disappeared.

What did he just say? I don t understand. Demetri wants me to be here...with him? This is all too much. I have a husband, and a daughter, a daughter whose life was at stake. How could I do this? I sank into the bed and curled up into a ball. What was I going to do? The night seemed to drag even longer than the previous nights. I now had another thing on my mind that I couldn t seem to stop thinking about. I know it is not right to think of him this way, but I couldn t help myself. Demetri, of all of the Volturi why was it Demetri? I know he is good looking and all that but he is our enemy. I tried to push him out of my mind and I almost did until there was a knock at my door.

"Bella, may I come in please?" At once I recognized the voice. It was smooth and had a cheery tone to it. The one person who I have been trying to stop thinking about had come to my room. Demetri "Y yes you can" I stuttered.

The door slowly opened and he walked in still not meeting my eyes. As he walked in he came straight towards me and stopped a few feet in front of me. He looked up and for one of the first times I really looked at him. I studied his face and his features. He really was stunning. I met his gaze and instead of turning away I stared right back into his crimson eyes. He did not break the stare. He took a step closer to me and I didn t move. I stood there waiting, wondering what he was going to do. His hand moved to my face and he stroked my cheek.

"Demetri I said as he moved his hand from my face. He did not say anything.  
He now was within inches of my face. I could smell him. He smelled like pine trees and peppermint. Is this what I want?  
He took my face in his hands and suddenly his lips were on mine. I didn t fight it. It felt good. I moved my hands up to his face and began to kiss him back. His hands fell down, moving up and down my back. It feels so good. But it is wrong. I have a husband, a daughter. I broke away first, and I could tell he didn t want to stop.

"Demetri, I cant do this. I am married." I told him. "Bella, you are a very interesting person and I can t help but find myself thinking of you all day and night. I can t take it anymore. I had to see if you felt it too." he said in a sweet voice.

"Did you feel something Bella? You did kiss me back" he said with a smirk on his face.  
That smirk, his smirk. I loved it.

"Demetri, I did feel something but I don t want to feel it. I have a family and I love them." I explained to him. Demetri turned to walk out the door, but as he did I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I don t want you to leave though, I am so confused and scared. Can you stay here, with me just a little longer?" I asked.  
He turned and looked at me. "Bella you will learn that I will do anything for you" He said with a huge smile on his face, and he came and sat on the end of the bed with me and I snuggled into him.

I knew this was wrong, but it didn t feel wrong. It felt right, it felt perfect.

Who knew how much time was spent, the two of us, wrapped together into each others arms. He twisted a lock of my hair between his fingers and pulled my face up to look at him.

"Bella, I want you to choose us. This is the right path to take. You will be happy here, I will see to it." His eyes looked into the depths of my soul and my heart melted.

"So," I said carefully choosing my words wisely. "I am expected to just leave Edward, my father, Jake, Alice "

He stopped me mid sentence by pressing his wonderful lips to mine again. I kissed him over and over again. He was so much different than Edward. I kind of liked the dangerous feel he gave me.

He stopped and still only inches from my face he pulled back a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I trust, Bella, that you will make the right decision." He got up from the bed and started to head to the door, with his hand on the doorknob her turned slowly looking back at me. If vampires could cry, I would be willing to bet I would see tears running down his face, his eyes looked so sad.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have looked for you. I knew the minute I saw you, back when you were just a human, that you were special. I just had no idea, that you were my soul mate. Please consider this life style, please." He turned back to the door and left the room.

**Ok that was Chapter 2 ..Did you like it?? Please review and let us know what you think.  
Chapter 3 is on its way!  
Love Demetri and BElla**


	3. Where do your Loyalties lie?

**We do not own the characthers just the story line.  
Here is Chapter 3.A little shorter than the others Hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Meanwhile back in Forks, my family and friends were going crazy. Alice had seen the whole ordeal take place, before it had actually happened. However she didn t have a forewarning because they sought her ability to see the future and knew it was based on decisions. The decision was made instantly therefore allowing Alice only moments to react.

Edward was pacing the great room at the mansion. "How could this happen? Alice!" He roared.

Esme was to his side trying to comfort him, but he just gave her a look and she backed off.

Jasper had tried at first to lighten the mood to make it more bearable, however too much time had passed, and he himself was starting too feel on edge.

Edward stopped suddenly and turned to the door. Alice jumped up and yelled, "No, Edward! It won t do any good!" She was pulling on his shirt but this did not stop him.

Carlisle came into the room with a serious look upon his face. "Alice, let him go. Edward, let me come with you. I have known them a lot longer, and we respect each other. I can talk with them." Carlisle touched Edwards shoulder.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath and his shoulders heaved. "Okay, but we have to leave now." He said with aggression still in his voice. "Bella needs me."

Aro was sitting at his thrown while Marcus and Caius bickered about something off in the corner. I knocked on the door and the huge doors seemed to open themselves on there own.

Aro clapped his hands and smiled! "Dear Bella!" He said happily. "Have you finally reached a decision, my child?"

I looked to my hands which were trembling as I wring them together. I looked up into his ancient translucent skin. "I have, Aro." I said slowly.

The whole room grew silent. All of their eyes were on me, staring.

"And?" Aro said still smiling wickedly at me.

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure my daughter s life is safe." I said. I quickly glanced around the room to see if Demetri was there, but he was not present in the room.

I looked back to Aro who was now looking at me as Marcus whispered something into his ear.

"Well then dear Bella, you are agreeing to become a member of our Coven? You vow to protect our identity under any circumstance necessary?" Aro looked like a kid awaiting a gift.

"I swear." I said simply.

Aro stood up and opened his arms. I will treat you as if you were my own child, dear Bella.

Jane turned and stomped out of the room. She obviously was hoping I would choose the other option.

At that moment Demetri ran into the room and picked me up by my waist and spun me around. "Bella, you just made me the happiest man in the entire world."

**Chapter 4 is here and waiting. Need more reviews if you want to see it!! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Love Demetri and Bella**


	4. Expect Company

**Here is Chapter 4..once again we dont own the characters only the plot of the story. only short this chapter but we are saving up for something big!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Demetri POV

This was the night that I had been waiting for. Bella had made her decision. She was going to join us. She had told Aro the news and he was ecstatic. I was more pleased than ever. Though I know there are a few of us who didn t seem too impressed with Bella's decision.

"Bella" I called out to her from the Bed in her room. "I want you to know that you made the right decision. You will not regret it". She walked into the room. Bella, god how did I get so lucky? I was just staring at her. That was all I seemed to do all the time.

"Demetri" she giggled. "You know all the staring gets a little embarrassing sometimes" "I can t help myself Bella." I explained to her. "You do not understand how amazing you are."

She just giggled. She moved closer to me and before I knew it we were wrapped in each others arms again. I didn t want to let her go...ever. I didn t know if she felt exactly how I feel for her but at the moment I would take it as it came. I had a feeling it wasn t going to last for very long. I realized that she had a family who would be wondering where she was. Of course they knew though, with Alice on there side, they would know every little detail. Knowing my luck they are on there way. I was prepared. I am ready for a fight. I will do anything to keep Bella here, safe. At the same time we both looked at each other and as if she could read my mind she moved up onto my body and started to kiss me. This kiss was unlike any other we had. It felt urgent. She ran her hands up and down my body taking my shirt off. She was beginning to take her top of when there was knocking at the door. She had her shirt back on and cursed on her way to the door. She opened the door and Felix was standing there waiting.

"Is Demetri here?" I heard him ask. In a flash I ran to the door.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Aro needs to speak with you. Alone" He replied as he emphasized the word alone and glared at Bella.

"Bella, I will be back shortly, you must stay here" I kissed her lightly and I walked out of the room. I hated to leave her like this, not knowing what was going on. In fact I didn t even know at this point what was happening.

Felix and I just walked into the main hall and Met with Aro.

"Nice of you to join us Demetri" Aro said in a not so pleasant voice. Something was wrong. I could tell.

"What seems to be the problem Aro?" I asked

"Well let s just say we will be having some visitors shortly. Our dear friends, the Cullen s, are on their way here. They know everything and they will not stand for it." He began.

"How long do we have Aro?" Felix asked.

"Tomorrow they will arrive. I don t know who of the Cullen s will be here but I will be willing to guess our dear Edward will be here." Aro said.

At the sound of Edwards name I let out a growl which made the whole chamber turn to look at me. This was it, what I was waiting for. Edward was going to be here, it will not be easy and he won t be alone.

"We have to tell Bella" I said still growling. My hands were crunched up into fists now.

"Yes Demetri go tell her and prepare her. It will not be pretty and she has to know that she has become loyal to us now. Please remind her of that."Aro said with a grin on his face, and he waved me and Felix out of the room.

Within seconds I was banging at Bella s door. She answered and I ran into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What is wrong Demetri?" She asked

I didn t answer. I just grabbed her face in my hands and began kissing her so tenderly that nothing seemed to matter at that point. She didn t fight it she kissed me back passionately and pushed me onto the bed. Our bodies were intertwined as one and I had a feeling that this was going to be one of the last times I would be able to call this perfect woman my Bella. I will tell her. She has to know what is happening, just not yet.

**Chapter 5 is ready and waiting ..please review,let us know what you think..our reviews at the moment are amazing and i would love to thank you all for the tips and support.  
Love always Demetri and Bella**


	5. Fight Plans

**Dont own characters only the plot. This is Chapter 5 and it is from a few different POV' you like it!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Rensemee s POV

I had gone shopping with Grandma and Aunt Alice for the day in Port Angeles. It was always a ton of fun shopping with those two. Alice picked me out enough clothes to wear for a year straight and not have to do one load of laundry. We had Alice s Porsche loaded with multiple bags from different boutiques and shoppe s. We didn t even hit the mall up. There was barely enough room for the three of us to fit for the ride home.

Alice had been texting Jasper since we got back in the car. "He said we need to hurry, he misses me too much!: Alice said in her sweet pixie-like voice.

Esme rolled her eyes "He can wait." She said to Alice.

We all laughed. It had been such a fun day.

We were about ten minutes from Fork when Ali quickly pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed her head.

Esme turned to her with concern. "Alice, honey, what is wrong?" She asked startled.

Alice had a blank look on her face and she said nothing for a few moments, that seemed like an eternity.

"Bella" was all she said.

"What s wrong with my mom?" I asked panic throughout my voice. I grabbed the head rest to Alice s seat and pulled my self forward to get a better perspective.

"The Volturi is in town and they want her." She said while grabbing her cell phone. . "Bella whatever you are doing, stop and leave and come home." Alice sounded hysterical.

"Alice what is wrong? Is Ren okay?" You could hear Bella say on her end of the conversation.

"Bella it s not changing you need to leave where you are right now!" Alice said sound more erratic. "Don t ask questions Bella, just move!"

Alice flipped her phone shut and looked at Esme worried. "I was too late." She said in a monotone voice.

The remaining ten minutes to Forks was unbearable. It felt like we were going twenty mph but looking at the speed odometer we were going one-hundred-and twenty mph. I almost felt I could run faster.

Once in Forks we then had to drive through town and then head towards home. We pulled in the drive and I nearly clawed my way out of the backseat and all three of us flew inside the mansion.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed slightly reading a magazine when we all burst through the front door.

"No shopping bags?" He said teasing until he looked at our faces. Carlisle ran to Esme. "Love, what is wrong." He asked her.

Alice chimed in before Esme could speak. "I saw Aro decide he needed to speak with Bella and instantly two Volturi guards were planning on taking her to Italy. It all happened so fast." She said trailing off. "She is almost to the airport now." She said coming out of what looked like a trance.

Carlisle looked concerned and then bewildered. "I wonder what they want with her." He said to no one in particular.

Edward and Emmett came through the front door laughing and carrying on at that moment. Dad was in mid sentence when he stopped like someone just started screaming at him. He hit the floor to his knees. "They are going to kill her." He said horror written all over his face.

I ran to my father. "Dad" I said touching his shoulder. I thought to him everything would be okay. I thought to him how we would just simply go and get her.

"No!" He shouted fiercely. "You stay away from Volterra!" He glared around the room stopping on Alice.

Edwards POV

Hunting was exhilarating. I hadn t been away hunting with just Emmett in a long time. Although I had fun, I couldn t wait to be home with my Bella and my beautiful daughter Nessie.

Emmett had been telling me this perverted joke and I was laughing with him as we entered our humble abode. Instantly from all direction I was hit with a slur of different thoughts. "I m sorry Edward, I didn t see them coming." I looked to Alice. "We have to save her, dad!" I looked to Renesmee. "Son keep a level head but the Volturi came and took Bella today, back to Italy with them." Instantly I dropped to my knees. "They are going to kill her." I said slowly.

Nessie ran to me. "Dad" she said with concern all over her face. She looked right at me and thought to me that we should go and get her back. I jumped up grabbing a hold of her. "No!" I yelled. "You stay away from Volterra!" I looked around the room and fixed my stare upon Alice.

She looked at me with sorrow all over her face. "I m sorry I didn t see it before Edward. I can t believe I didn t see it before!" She thought to me.

I just turned and walked out of the room. I needed to be alone. The Volturi scum had my precious Bella. I needed to formulate a plan, and quickly.

Bella POV

Demetri had just come in my room. He had urgency about him. "What is wrong, Demetri?" I asked him. He ran up to me and grabbed my gently putting a hand on each side of my face and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back with all I had. All I could do was smile at him. In the short time that I had been here, I had become very attached to him. He felt so good against me. I always thought Edward had a perfectly chiseled body, but Demetri had muscles that I didn t even know existed. He was a bit shorter than Edward, but he was way more filled out. I was infatuated with him. I now doubted how true my feelings were for Edward. I always thought he was the one. After being with Demetri for these last few days, I wasn t so sure.

He had this way about him that just brought a smile right to my face. With Edward half the time I was worried what was wrong with him. He was always so negative and striving on the drama of things. I always almost always on edge wondering what was going to set him off next. Like walking on sand and hoping there wasn t a landmine where I was stepping. With Demetri I could completely be my self. I didn t have to try to please him, he was already please. He wasn t arrogant or controlling. I loved him. I stopped at those three words I just said in my head. I loved him it was true.

Now here I was sharing a passionate kiss with him. Our lips sucking and twisting against one and other, pressing our bodies as close as they could physically get to each other. My emotions were running out of control. I could hear my morals screaming at me in the back of my head. However, I continued to kiss him and run my fingers over his beautiful skin.

"Metri" I gasped as he kissed my neck. I wanted to know what was wrong. I needed to know what was wrong, and why Aro needed to speak with him.

Demetri stopped kissing my neck and looked at me with the most beautiful expression I had ever seen. "What did you just call me?" He smiled broadly.

I thought about what I had actually called him. "Um, Metri?" I said slowly recalling the name that rolled off my tongue.

He took each of his hands to the sides of my face and cupped my head instantly pulling me in to him and kissing me so perfectly that I felt tingles in silly places and my toes curled.

"I love that you gave me a pet name." He smiled at me, how could I not have feelings for him, he was perfection.

I changed the subject quickly. "Why did Aro want to speak to you, alone?" I pushed the last part of the comment to show I knew something was up.

Demetri kept his face placid and then the sides of his mouth slowly turned down. "Edward is on his way, with others." He seemed to hesitate the "with others" comment.

"Well" I thought for a moment. What was I going to do? Edward right there in front of me, having to tell him that I made a decision and that I can t mulligan. How do I tell him that he wasn t my decision? Surely he would understand that I was doing it to save Ren and Jake? I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with questions running through my head.

Demetri kissed my forehead making me open my eyes suddenly bringing me back to reality.

"Bella, are you okay?" Concern was written all over his face.

"Edward won t give up without a fight you know?" I looked at him worried. He isn t going to be happy at all.

Demetri looked at the ground ashamed. "Aro has other plans as well." He looked away from me.

I walked around him till he was facing me again. "What other plans?" I said urgently.

"He thinks that the Cullen s and the Volturi will finally make a reunion and merge together as one. I told him I didn t feel that this outcome would happen, but he thinks you are the one to do it." He looked at me completely ashamed. "He just found using Renesmee and the wolf as a good enough reason to bring you here."

I was shocked, anger started taking over me. "You were in on it the whole time?" I said to him starting to shake now. "You probably were told to do this, entertain the Cullen girl till she gets brainwashed into staying and once its too late drop the bomb on her!" I shouted at him. I threw my arms up in the air and walked over to the window. Demetri came up behind me and touched my shoulder gently.

"Don t touch me!" I said to him knocking his hand off my shoulder. I felt him step away from me and I heard the door shut. Good I was glad he was gone. I was such a bad liar. I was now going through regret. I was so confused.

Demetri hadn t been around in hours. I was feeling so horrible, I wished I hadn t over reacted so poorly when he told me about Aro s plan earlier. I missed him terribly. I missed him more than I missed Edward. This place was cold and damp feeling when Demetri wasn t around.

I decided I didn t want to hang out in my room anymore. I opened my door only to find Demetri pacing back and forth deep in thought. I looked at him and it took him a second to realize I was standing there.

"Bella!" He practically jumped on me. "I had to see you, I was trying to figure out how to apologize to you but here it is. I am sorry! I had to follow Aro s orders. It doesn t mean I agree with them, entirely." He looked rough.

He then turned very serious and looked at me. "Edward and a few others, Carlisle," He closed his eyes and then reopened them. "Alice and Emmett and Renesmee!" He opened his eyes again and looked at me. "Also, Esme, Rose and Jasper. They brought your whole coven." He looked at me with serious question in his eyes.

**Ok end of Chapter 5! so what are you thinking so far?? Comment let us know. chapter 6 is now in production so i am not finished with it wont be far off though so hang tight. Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock! Love Metri and Bella xo**


	6. Cullens Arrival

**Dont own the characters only the plot. Chapter 6.. Hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Demetri POV

I was in a daze. They are all coming, I thought to myself. This was not good. I just stared and I could hear Bella talking but I wasn t listening. Bella was not safe here...I had to think of a way to get her out of here. I turned to speak to her and Felix walked by and gazed at Bella and then turned to fix his gaze on me.

"It is almost time. I said to Felix and I looked towards Bella but couldn t take seeing her like this and I turned away.

I turned to follow Felix out of the hall. "Demetri... Demetri stop!," Bella was calling to me. I wanted to keep walking but my heart was telling me to stop. I stopped and turned to face Bella.

"Bella, please just stay here. I don t think it is wise that you come with us. If they see you they will want to take you back home. It might get ugly in there Bella. I don t want you to get hurt." I said to her and like lightning I had her wrapped tight in my arms. I looked down at her.

"I don t want to lose you Bella, you have made my life seem worth living and I am sorry about anything I may have done to upset you but please do know that it was never my intention to do this. I told her.

She looked back into my eyes with the saddest look I had ever seen. It was unbearably heartbreaking. She moved her hand up to my face ad touched me gently.  
She whispered to me "Metri, you don t have to apologize to me. I know you didn t mean anything and I m sorry about what I did earlier. I want you to know that I Love you Demetri." I could feel my insides rolling in my stomach.

It was true that she loved me and I loved her so much to. I have to keep her safe I can t loose My Bella.

"How romantic," Felix Coughed "Demetri leave the girl we have to get moving."

Suddenly I was kissing Bella with all the strength I had. This quite possibly could be one of our last moments together. I was kissing her hard when Felix had yanked me off of her and led me away so fast that I couldn t even say goodbye to Bella, as we were leaving I looked back to see Bella picking herself up off the floor. I love you too. I thought to myself, so much

"Felix you can let me go now!" I demanded and pulled his arm off mine. He let me go and said to me Demetri do you how much trouble this has caused us?" He asked

"You and the Cullen girl can not be together, it is just not how it is Demetri. She is just using you too pass the time" and he smirked.

"You do not know anything about her Felix." I shouted at him. He didn t look to me or say a word, we just kept walking.

We arrived at the main hall and we were greeted by Aro, Caius and Marcus. "Felix and Demetri, glad you two finally arrived" Aro said with emphasis on the word finally.

"Yes, well, Demetri had to take care of things with Bella" Felix said and he turned to me.

"Aro, They are at the airport now, all of them. The whole Coven came." I said to him, not meeting Felix's gaze.

"Ah, wonderful. It will be great to catch up with dear Carlisle again. Oh and Edward" he shook his head "He will not be impressed with you Demetri." and he glared at me. "I do hope we can convince them to join us. The Cullen s have some great abilities that would come in very good use here."

That was when I heard her, Bella. "Demetri!" she called. I turned and she was walking towards us in the middle of the hall.

"What is going on?" She demanded. "Are they here? My family, are they here?" I just looked at her.

"Answer Me!" She yelled with pain in her voice, as she collapsed to the floor.

I rushed to her and held her in my arms. "Bella?" I said. "Bella, I am so sorry for all of this pain that we have put you through" I was now dry sobbing. "Bella, I love you. More than anyone has ever loved before I don t want to lose you...I know I m sounding selfish but I want you and only you Bella. You..." I took a deep breath "Are my soul mate Bella"

Her eyes opened, and she stared into mine. "Metri" she whispered. "I want to stay here with you. I don t want them to take me back to Forks." She pleaded. "I just want my daughter to be safe. I don t want anyone to get hurt. I couldn t bare it if any of them were to get hurt. I love you Demetri but I can t lose you. Please do whatever Edward says." Then she clung herself onto me.

I could feel many pairs of eyes staring at Bella and I, I didn t care. I stood up and helped Bella up as well. Marcus looked at me and he shuddered. I looked all around the hall and there was not one person who wasn t staring at us. Aro was looking at us but he seemed to be very amused.

"Well now, how lovely. Demetri may get his happy ending after all." Aro said and he clapped his hands together.

"Bella dear, your family will be arriving shortly now I suggest you make a decision now as to whether or not you will stay and see them, or will you go and hide away where they cant see you?" Aro asked Bella.

She held my hand tight and looked up at me. "I am staying here Aro. They need to see that I am ok or they will want a fight." she told him.

"Well dear we are expecting a fight regardless of whether or not you are in their presence or not. They know everything that has happened and Edward, as I can imagine, is on a mission to be rid of Demetri." he said to her and looked at me.

"I won t let it come to that Aro. I can protect him. I can protect all of you. My loyalty lies with you now Aro. As long as I get my daughter back safe. You have my word" Bella explained to him.

"We will see" was all he said.

Bella was looking up at me but there was something that had caught my eyes in the distance. A group of dark figures were walking towards us from the corridor. Bella must have seen what I was looking at because she gripped my hand tighter. They were getting closer and I could see them now. The Cullen s were here.

Bella POV

I clenched Demetri s hand tightly. I knew this was the moment we had all been anticipating.

First face I recognized was Carlisle, then Emmett with his big goofy smile. Jasper had a hold of Alice tightly around her waist. Rose, Esme and Renesmee were huddled together in the back. Edward emerged himself last from the shadows.

His face was hard, his eyes were dark. His gaze was fixed upon me and Demetri. He didn t look away once. I could tell he was reading Demetri s mind. I thought for a moment about shielding it, but I knew that Edward would know I was doing so, and I figured it was for the best that he knew the whole story.

Aro broke the silence. He clapped his hands together and his new visitors. "Dear brother, Carlisle!" He said with a huge smile plastered across his face. "We have been expecting you!" He rose and glided across the room to where Carlisle was standing.

Carlisle held a hand up, obviously sensing Edward s sudden tenseness. "Aro, I wish this was a visit of pleasure.: He explained. Carlisle looked to me and smiled. "However, we are happy to see that Bella is here and well."

Aro started chuckling. "Dear Carlisle, you knew this already of course!" He said as he fixed his gaze on Alice.

Carlisle nodded and turned back to look over the rest of his family. "Aro, we just want to know what has to be done to resolve this situation. We do not want to fight, but please know, we are prepared to do so." Carlisle then looked back to me. "However, I will not let my family get slaughtered for pride."

Marcus then stood up and walked beside Aro. "Carlisle I apologize, but their will be no need for a fight, the decision has already been made, but once again " He looked to Alice. "I am sure you already know this, as well." He turned his gaze back to Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens.

Carlisle looked as if he was pondering his words. "Indeed," he said cool and nonchalant. "We just would like to understand, all of this a little better."

I could hear Edward snarl in the background, I could feel his eyes burning into me, and I just couldn t look at him. I did not feel the same for him that I once did. Once again, I was so glad he wasn t able to read my mind.

"We need the girl, Carlisle." Caius chimed in. He too now walked next to Aro and Marcus.

Another snarl erupted from Edward. He was now standing protectively in front of Renesmee.

Caius nodded to Aro and Marcus and continued. "Her fate was to either be here with us, or be destroyed. Her affair with the shape shifter leaves us feeling uneasy. If they were to procreate there relationship, the child would be an abomination." He then looked to me and started speaking again. "Bella here, has agreed to spare her daughter, and has agreed to our deal, that she and the girl stays here with us. So please, turn the girl over, and you can all leave unharmed. If you deny us, what is rightfully ours, we will have to step in."

I shivered. I knew this was it. I stood up my knees were weak, but I stood anyway. Demetri had his hand on my back. I was glad he was there. "If I may?" I spoke up. I could feel all eyes turn on me. I took a step forward, I could not look at Edward so I looked at Carlisle. "I am sorry, that all this is happening. They were going to destroy her and Jake, I had to do what I could to save my daughter and Jake." I closed my eyes trying to find the right words. "I couldn t let them die."

Edward snarled again and finally he spoke. "So you cheat on me, and tell him" he snarled him "that you love him?" He looked like a mixture of angry and sad. "You are always thinking of your self, Bella!" He spat my name. "I will fight for Renesmee, but you, you are dead to me." He looked me over and then turned away.

I just stood there. It seemed that all the words I had planned to say disappeared. I knew this wasn t going to be easy. I could feel Demetri tighten his grip on my waist. I wish I was dead right now.

Carlisle turned and walked to where Edward now stood. They were talking in hushed tones. I could see Edward flinging his arms around angrily. Renesmee fought against Roses hold on her. She cleared her throat. "May I speak?" She said.

Aro smiled and waved his hand. "Please dear, please, come here." He looked excited. What a beautiful creature you have turned out to be.

He was right, she was gorgeous. She had all of Edwards sharp features, his bronze hair, and my old brown eyes. She was fully grown now, as much as she ever would grow.

She tried to step forward and Rose and Edward held her back. Carlisle took their hands off of her and grabbed her hand and let her towards Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Renesmee looked scared to death, her eyes were on me. Tears were running down her beautiful face. "I agree with my mother." She never left my gaze. "I will do anything to be sure that Jake is safe." She looked to Carlisle and then turned to look back at her family. "I love you all, and you have been everything to me, but what good would it be, if I were dead?" She sighed and then looked to Edward. "Dad, Mom is here, I will be okay. I am willing to do this, but please tell Jake, that I will always love him." She then turned and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. As she touched me she showed me all the plans they had come up with and she showed me that her giving in, just destroyed all their plans.

I hugged her as tight as I could, taking in her sweet apple blossom scent. "I love you Ren!" I said into her ear. I started dry sobbing into her hair.

Carlisle interjected "Well, I will take my family back home to Washington. As long as you promise to keep them safe how could I object?" He looked back at the family, who all looked grieve stricken. "Renesmee is right, what good would it do any of us, if she were dead?" He then looked to Edward "Here she is with her mother and you know she is going to be taken care of."

I wiggled the old wedding ring that was on my left hand off of my finger. "Edward" I said quietly, but I knew he heard me. "Your mothers ring." I handed it to him.

He snatched the ring out of my fingers grasp and turned away from me. He walked over to Renesmee and hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. He then turned and as he walked past me he just sneered. "How could you Bella?" as he disappeared out of the corridor.

I felt Demetris arms wrap around my waist and I couldn t believe this went so smoothly. I couldn t believe Edward didn t fight at all. I was happy though, everyone was okay. I turned around to face him and I whispered in his ear. "I love you" I told him.

**So what did you all think??? Comment let us know! Thanks for all the comments it is great that so many of you are enjoying this. It means so much to us. Chapter 7 is in production now so i wont make you wait too long.  
Love Demetri and Bella xo**


	7. Ren's Compromise

**Still dont own the Characters but god I wish I owned Metri *drools over the thought*, just the plot and we worked really hard on this Chapter so I hope you all enjoy it as much as we did writting it!**

**Chapter 7**

Relief. That was the first thing that had hit me. Not even a fight? Maybe Edward didn t love me. I know I would for sure put up a fight for the one I love. I was staring back at my family, who all looked horrified. I made my decision and my Renesmee and Jake will be safe. I did the right thing, I thought to my self.

I had Demetri's hand around my waist holding me tight and Ren's hand in mine. This is how I wanted it to be. I walked over to my family slowly. Demetri just waited back.

The first person to grab me was Alice. She held me so tight and whispered to me "Im so sorry Bella."

I looked at her and asked, "Sorry for What Ali? You did nothing wrong and this was all my choice. I honestly have never been happier."

As I said that she let me go and was holding on Jasper. Jasper looked at me and he didnt say anything. I could tell he was still trying to keep the situation under control.

I looked at Ren and she looked back at me. I could tell she had been crying. I wiped away a tear from her eye and she grabbed me in the biggest hug.

"I love you Ren. " I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too mom, I just wish Jake was here. I wanted " She was crying hard now "I just wanted to tell him myself how much I love him" and she clung herself onto me and was crying into me.

Demetri came over and put his hand around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You made the right decision he whispered to me. I turned and looked into his eyes and I kissed him. "I know I did. I know" and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Demetri." Emmett had called his name.

I turned to see Emmett had a huge grin on his face, like something was amusing him. Demetri had turned to face him.

"Yes Emmett?" Demetri asked in such a smooth, charming voice.

"You know, if you hurt Bella. I might have to kill you" and he let out a huge bellowing laugh. Demetri didn t seem to be as amused as what Emmett was. He just nodded.

What Emmett is saying Demetri," Carlisle interrupted, is that although she is here living with you now, she is still considered to be part of our family. We will always consider you family Bella" Carlisle fixed his gaze on me.

I walked over to Carlisle and hugged him. "Thank you, that really means a lot. All of you thank you for everything but I know that this is what I want." I turned and looked at Demetri. Demetri has been great to me. He knows how to treat me right and it is true when I say this. I Love him. This is different to the love I had for... Edward" I spat his name and Esme cringed.

"I don t want this to break your family apart. I am happy here and Ren will be safe and so will Jake" I continued.

At the mention of Jakes name Ren was sobbing loudly again. She ran over to Rose and held her tight. Rose looked at me with hate in her eyes. She just shook her head.

"What was I supposed to do Rose? Let them kill Ren and Jake? I m sorry I couldn t do that. This was my only choice! I was shouting at Rose.

"No Bella. I know and I really am grateful that you chose this way but...What about Jake? He won t just let Ren Stay here. He will find a way to take her back. You know that. That s how it works Bella. It may seem fine now but things are going to get bad Bella." Rose Said.

I held Demetri's hand tight and looked at him. He looked back to me and smiled. "Bella, we have to get back home now." Carlisle said. "Please to take care and keep in touch."

He turned to Ren. "Sweetie you will be fine here and you know that. Ill tell Jake everything, please don t worry. I love you Ren" and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Love you too Grandpa. I love all of you so much, but really I will be fine. Mom is here and I know I will be safe." Ren told them all. She went over and hugged each and every one of them. She said her own little goodbye to each of them and came and stood beside me.

"Oh, " Alice had said suddenly and we all had turned to her. Jasper was staring at her concerned, and he asked "What, What do you see Alice?"

She looked at Demetri and said "Its Edward. He..." she stuttered," he is on his way back. He wants you. dead." she whispered.

A loud growl erupted from Demetri's throat. All the Volturi were now standing up and preparing them selves.

I looked at Demetri and the look in his eyes was one I had never seen before. It was a look of sheer hate and he wasn t going to give in.

"We must stop him. Emmett, Jazz, we will go and see if we can intercept him before he gets here." Carlisle had said.

"Esme, Alice and Rose, please go somewhere safer. We can handle this. " Carlisle pleaded.

" I m not going, Carlisle. I am not going to wait while Jasper is here ...fighting. I can t leave him." Alice said with a tone to her voice that scared me to be honest.

"Neither of us are going to leave. We are family and this is a family battle. I will stand here and protect them with all I have" Esme interjected.

I was looking at them all in disbelief. They were all going to stay and fight. At that moment Emmett, Jazz and Carlisle had took off to try and find Edward. Aro had gathered the other Volturi members and was standing there looking quite amused as to what had become of the situation. A smile crossed his face and he looked straight at Ren and me.

"He is here." Demetri had growled. I could see a shadow slowly moving towards us from afar. Though behind the first shadow was another. It was hard to tell who it was but within a few more steps I could see a lot more clearly. He must have known what was happening. Jake was here too. He must have come for Renesmee. I held Demetri's hand and he had pushed me behind him obviously to try and protect me and Ren. There was going to be a fight and I couldn t stop it.  
(Edwards POV)

I stormed out of the Hall. Why did she do this to me? Demetri of all! God I hated him. I was thinking of all the ways to kill him. His mind was so clear. He kept repeating 'we don t want to fight. It will only hurt Bella if we do'.

At that time I didn t want to hurt her. Now ...she was dead to me. Nothing. I wanted Demetri dead. She will not take me back, I know, but that was beyond the point.

I just want her to suffer the way I have. With Demetri gone she will have no one. I laughed to my self.

I had to act alone. I didn t want my family involved. This was between Demetri and me. I continued to the cars and there waiting was a familiar face.

"Jacob?" I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I know those leeches have Nessie. We can t let them have her. I won t let them have her!" Jacob growled under his breath.

"The decision has been made. She is to stay with Bella, here." I explained to Jake.

"Edward, she is your daughter. Don t you want her to be with you? I don t believe how easily you have given up on her. On them, Bella is your wife, and you re just giving up? I will not give up. I love Nessie and she is NOT staying here. I am going with or with out you!" Jake told me and stalked off.

"Jacob" I called. "I am coming with you. I want," I growled under my breath, "Demetri to pay."

Alice was sure to know by now that I was coming back. She wouldn t see Jake though. I laughed at the thought and was imagining the look on the Volturi's faces when they see Jake.

We were close now and I could hear the murmurs of my family. They knew I was coming and they were prepared to fight with me. We were going to fight. Jake was fighting for Ren and so was I. But I was mainly just out for Demetri. It was going to be a good fight. But he is the one who will not come out of this alive. I will be sure of it. He was strong and a good fighter but we had Emmett and Jazz on our side and they are the best fighters I know. They will not allow him to touch any of our family. He had Felix, Jane and Alec as their best but Felix was really the only one with actual fighting experience. Alec and Jane were fairly useless in a fight, unless they used their powers.

I could see them now. I knew that they saw me. Had they seen Jake? I smiled to myself. They had, I could read their minds. They were all shocked to see him. I had my eyes focused on Demetri and I could tell he knew what he was in for. He pushed Bella and Ren behind him and was staring into my eyes. "I m ready for you Edward. I m not giving her up" he was thinking about Bella and he knew I had heard him.

This was it. Jake and I stopped at the entrance to the hall and there was not one person who wasn t looking at us.

(Bella POV)

There they stood. Jake on one side of the entrance doors and Edward on the other, Edward in his crouching stance and Jake slightly bent over muscles rippling and veins popping as he breathed hard, his chest pounding, fist clenched.

"Renesmee goes home with ME!" He yelled and jabbed his thumb into his chest forcefully.

There was a scurrying about, as the Volturi members formed a protective line, Renata with her hand on Aro s shoulder and all the guards standing in front of the masters.

Oh my god this is it!

Demetri pushed be back out of the way. Ren ran behind Demetri unsure of what was going on. Bad idea.

"Renesmee! Why are you hiding behind him? He is the enemy!" Edward growled through his teeth.

Edward turned to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "You ve brainwashed them! You ruined my family! Before I slaughter your coven, I offer you a barging chip. Let me kill Demetri and take Ren home, and you can have the dog and Bella. Problem still solved." Edwards mouth turned up into an evil smirk.

Jake scoffed from behind Edward. His eyes were burning into the back of Edwards head.

I gasped. "No!" I yelled.

Aro and Caius leaned in to Marcus and led a short hushed conversation. They stole a couple quick glances at Jake and a few at Demetri.

My stomach felt like I was going to throw up. They couldn t seriously be thinking of Edward s plea, could they? If they let Ren go home and killed Jake and Metri, I would have no reason to live. Every thing I loved and cared for.

I cleared my throat and spoke loudly my voice still breaking a bit "You can t, do that!" I yelled at Aro. "No one should have to die!"

Caius looked at me with a wicked grin "Dear Bella, please calm your self." He waved his hand and turned back to Marcus.

I looked at Demetri with panic in my eyes. He looked to me and then quickly around the room.

Marcus voice boomed throughout the room. "Sorry Edward, no deal. We will fight, and Demetri has been a loyal guard for too long, we couldn t spare him." Marcus winked at me and I let out a long held sigh of relief.

Edward puffed his chest and looked at Demetri. "Very well, I will kill you all then!" He turned as if he were to jump on Demetri when he hit the floor and started twitching with pain.

Jane stood two steps down from the thrones her hand in the air and looking purely evil eyes fixed on Edward.

Renesmee screamed and tried running to her father but Demetri grabbed her around the waist and held her at his side. "You don t want to do that darling." He whispered to her as she lay limp in his arms sobbing and looking helplessly at her father.

Jane turned away from him and stood next to Aro looking at him please. :Something to think about Edward" Jane smiled, "with out your precious shield, your nothing against us!" She laughed evilly.

Edward hopped to his feet and lunged at Demetri but Felix caught him in a close line maneuver and Edward hit the ground with a deafening crack. He jumped to his feet and took Felix in the mid section and tackled him to the ground..

Several other guards ran to Felix s assistance to pull the two apart. It was no use they were at each others throats hitting each other with lock cracking blows.

Ren ran to me and I cuddled with her wrapping my arms around her and whispering in her ear, "Everything will be okay love, I promise you!" holding her as tight as I could.

Jake looked at the fight that was dwelling in front of his eyes. He looked at me for a brief minute and then nodded his head and gestured for me to come to him. I wanted to, I loved Jake like my brother and he was my best friend. I wanted to run to his side and protect him from everything bad.

I also knew however, that if I was one of the people standing in the way for Renesmee, I would reap consequence too. I sighed and shook my head to him and then adverted my eyes to Ren and looked at him again. I knew he could understand what I meant. From the look on his face and then the small nod in acceptance of my answer, I knew we were on the same page. He now knew I was doing what I was doing to keep her safe. I then nodded to him too and closed my eyes and when I opened them he was phasing into a wolf

I gasped. He phased into his large wolf self, making many of the people in the room to gasp loudly. He walked straight over and nuzzled Ren. My heart dropped a little for him. He loved her so much.

"Oh, Jake!" Renesmee wrapped her arms around his giant neck and buried her head in his thick fur.

Jake turned towards the three masters and whimper as he looked away from Renesmee to them then his hackles on his neck and shoulder stood up as her let a deep throaty growl erupt from his throat.

Renesmee stood up and looked from Jake s wolf form to the masters. "May I speak?" She said in a frail but confident voice. Ren shook as she addressed the people she had grown close to.

"Aro, I know you're worried. New life and new life forms are something totally rational to worry about. My father was worried about me when I was only a tiny new life in my mother's womb. I understand why you're worried. How do you understand how something new will act and respond? Even I'm scared about bringing someone to life that I can't understand. But, I also know that I love that wolf-man," she said, pointing at Jake.

"I love him with every fiber of my being. I have no clue if that's my vampire side or my human side, and quite frankly, I don't care if I ever find out. I know that I will never, I mean never be able to live without him. And with that, I propose a compromise. In exchange to be with the man I never want to be with out, if he agrees, we'll give up bringing any new life into the world." Ren looked at Jake. "Is that acceptable?"

They listened to her carefully and when she was through Aro held up one long skinny translucent finger and they began chatting amongst the three masters.

Ren s plan sounded good. I would go along with that, and then everything would be fine. Ren would be safe in Forks with Jake, who would also be safe. Edward and the rest of the Cullen s would have her there with them and I would be here, with Demetri.

I crossed my fingers hoping they would agree with her plea.

Edward looked to them with desperation. Felix was still firmly holding him back from Demetri, but also watched intently.

Aro stood up and glided toward Ren. He stopped a foot in front of her. "May I see your hand dear one?" He said looking at her with such interest.

Ren looked to me and I nodded that it was okay and she placed her hand on his and he almost jumped as if she shocked him. He then took her hand in his again and his eyes closed as she showed him everything.

Marcus stood next to Aro and looked at Ren and Jake. "I can tell that this relationship has a strong and sturdy bond, and unbreakable bond." He smiled at Aro and then looked back to Caius. He just shrugged and stood where he was.

Aro looked from Marcus back to Jake. If I have your word, then the girl can go with you boy.

Jake nodded to Aro and then nuzzled Ren as she threw her arms around Jakes neck. She looked to Aro through Jakes fur and said " thank you"

The entire Cullen clan burst into applause at the news that Ren would be returning to Forks with them.

Edward pushed Felix away from him and stepped back. Yelling over Felix to Demetri "Maybe it won t be today, but one day I will seek my revenge, on both of you!" He said as he turned on his heal and flew out of the hall.

After saying goodbye to Ren and promising everybody that I would stay in touch, and giving countless hugs and kisses they were gone. I turned to look at Demetri. I loved him, I loved him more than I ever realized was possible. This love was true, he was my destiny, my future. I couldn t ask for more. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a long kiss. "I love you Metri" I said in a whisper into his kiss

**Thanks for all the support and comments.. We never thought that you all would like the story this much! Thanks and we appreciate it so much.. Chapter 8 is on its way!!**

**Love always Demetri and Bella**


	8. Heidi

**I apologize that this has taken so long. We had a few computer issues. But it is here now. Still own nothing but the plot. Only something short but is building itself up!**

**Chapter 8**

MY whole night was spent in Demetri's Embrace. Not for a second did I doubt what we had. He was perfect. It was different to what I had with Edward. Better different. I looked into his eyes and I whispered to him, "Demetri, I love you."

He looked back in to my eyes and smiled and said. "Bella, I am so thankful for everything that you have given me. I love you so much, you cant even begin to imagine."

He leaned to me and began kissing me softly. I held his face in my hands and kissed him back hungrily. He began to run his hands up and down my back and he tilted my head to the side and kissed my neck over and over in little kisses. This made my body quiver all over. He began to kiss up my neck and to my jawline and then passionatly to my lips. I kissed him back just as passionatly and was moving my body closer to his. I ran my hands up his back and up into his hair. I gently pulled his hair a litte but he didnt budge. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as our body's could go. A moan escaped my lips and I was taking his shirt of at this time. There was a knock at the door.

His head looked to the door and then back to me. "Just leave it baby" he said to me. I didnt object and continued to kiss him. He pushed me down onto the bed and slowly lowered his body onto mine. There was another knock at the door. In an instant Demetri was at the door. He opened the door and to my surprise Heidi was standing there. He began talking to her so fast, I could barely understand what he was saying. He shut the door and came back over to me.

"Where were we Bella?" he said to me and smiled.

"What did she want?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "It's nothing Bella." He stroked my face."She is just a little jealous of you my love."

I laughed loudly "Jealous of me? What..why?" I asked.

"Well love we go a little way back and she would always hope that she would keep a place in my heart, but I told her the only person who has my heart is you. Its really nothing to be worried about." He explained to me.

"Bella, I have to go for a little while. I wont be long, you wont even have time to miss me. I need to umm hunt love, as im sure you do to?" Demetri said to me.

"I can wait. I will wait for you here Metri," I smiled.

He smiled back at me and kissed me gently and whispered to me "I love you" before he walked out the door.

I just layed on the bed staring at the roof with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy with my life at the moment. I didnt want anything to change. Once again there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Heidi was standing there looking a little flustered.

"Hello Heidi. Can I help you with something?" I asked her. She shook her head and just walked into my room and sat on the end of my bed. I watched her carefully.

She looked up at me and she looked so sad. "Bella. Why did he pick you? I mean, I dont know if you know but I have never stopped loving Demetri and I dont understand how he could have forgotten me so quickly." she asked.

I didnt know how to respond I just looked back at her, speachless.

"Bella, I am Jealous of what you and Demetri have, not by you, I just wanted you to know that. You are a very lucky woman and I just hope you see how much of a great person he really is." Heidi continued and she got up off the bed and walked out of the room before i even had a chance to say anything to her.

The Truth is that I do know how lucky I am. I love Demetri and I know that he loves me back. It is the best feeling in the world to love and to be loved in return. I went to go for a walk. I was actually hungry. I did need to hunt. It had been a few days since I ate last but I had been to distracted to think about food. I walked around the dark alleys of Volterra just watching people and thinking about Demetri. My throat began to burn. I needed to hunt. Though I now am one of the Volturi could I really change my hunting habits? I just couldnt imagine taking the life of a human. I wasnt going to. I found a little farm on the outskirts of Volterra. I found a few cows and sheep. They will have to do. I pounced quickly with so much speed and force that within seconds the cow had been drained of all its blood. I had a few more and then made my way back home. I hoped Demetri was home. It really was hell when ever I am away from him.

I made it back home and walked into my room and there he was waiting for me. My Demetri. A huge smiled crossed my face and his face was just glowing. " Where did you go love?" He asked me while brushing the hair out of my face.

" I had to hunt. You were right." I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Bella love, can I ask you something?" He looked at me with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Yes Metri, what is it?"

" Do you understand how much I am in love with you, and how much I want you and only you forever?" Demetri asked me.

"Yes I do" was all I could say.

"Bella , I want you for the rest of my eternity and will stop at nothing to keep you safe. I love you and will always love you" He knelt down to one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket. He looked up into my eyes and said " Bella, will you please make the the most happiest man on the planet and say yes to being my wife. Bella ,will you marry me?"

I was shocked and I just stared at him with my mouth wide open. I was shaking.I just nodded my head " Y..Y..yes," I finally said. I wrapped my arms around him and he slid the ring onto my finger. It was beatufil. It was a simple silver ring with two diamonds on the top shaped as hearts.

"Demetri, I love you more than you will ever know and I can not wait to become Mrs. Bella Volturi" I said. God it sounded perfect.

HE pushed me down onto the bed and began to kiss me hungrily. I had ripped his clothes of and was running my hands over his chisled Chest. He held me so softly and we were in a moment of perfection. I didnt want this nigh to ever end.

**There you go! Chapter 8... What do you think?? well Chapter 9 will be up shortly and thank you for being so patient with it.**

**Love always Metri and Bella.**


	9. Jane's Tortured Past

**Ok here is Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it as much as we did writting it!! Dont own any characters only the plot! Love hearing all of your feedback it is all really appreciated!!**

ENJOY!

**Chapter 9**

I didn t know what to do I over examined things in my room trying to shut my mind off. First thing that was running through my mind was Demetri had just asked me to marry him, and I said yes. However, I was still married to Edward. Secondly, I was pretty sure Heidi hated me and wished to all the world that I would just spontaneously combust into flames . Thirdly, I missed everyone so bad, Ren especially. I even missed Edward. I didn t know how to explain it. A part of me would always love Edward. After all, we had been through so much together. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first sexual partner, my first everything. He was the one who changed me, and he is my daughters father. We would be forever bonded. I knew Edward would never talk to me again, and that killed me. I knew exactly what he was imaging would happen when he showed up here in Volterra and what actually did happen were two completely different outcomes. Edward was blindsided and knowing Edward, it wasn t going over well.  
I thought of Emmet and smiled. I missed him and his goofy self. I missed Rose and her cynical mind set and her outspoken nature. I sighed and then went to the stained glass window that was in my room. It was too foggy to see out the window but the glass shone with a wonderful hue of a different array of colors. I ran my finger gently over the tinted glass. It reminded me of Esme and I frowned. She looked so disapproving and disappointed in me. Carlisle, I sighed again, Oh Carlisle. All that he did for me, all that they did for me, sacrificed for me. I just tossed it away. I hope they understood I did it for her, Renesmee. I had to get out of this room. I decided I was going to go for a walk to I grabbed a hooded sweatshirt and my hand bag and walked out of the room. I was walking down the long corridor to the outside world and Jane suddenly walked out of one of the side doors. Oh boy Jane always made me so nervous. I knew she couldn t hurt me. I guess I was nervous about impressing her. I wanted her to be pleased with me. I smiled at her and waved awkwardly.

"Hey Jane." I smiled at her.

Jane's usual stern scowl slowly melted into a smile, and she almost looked innocent. She kind of reminded me of Ren.

"Why, hello Bella." She walked up unusually close to me and wrapped her arms around my torso pinning my arms to my side. I kinda just stood there frozen anyway smiling as best as I could.  
She let go of my and I nervously crammed my hands in my back pockets and smiled at her again, awkwardly. I pointed the direction I was headed and looked at her.

"I was just heading out for a brief walk" I rocked on my heels and looked dreamingly down the long corridor, longing to be walking in solitude and peace. Jane looked at me thoughtfully and smiled.

"Care if I join you Bella? I have been wishing to speak with you and I do think that now would be an appropriate time." She looked me over, I was wearing a pair of old holey jeans all frayed and faded, my favorite jeans, and a Ramones T-Shirt.

"Bella you cant go out looking like that." She said as she waved her hand at me.  
I nodded at her and held up the hooded sweatshirt I had tucked under my arm.

"I know" I replied to her.

Jane smiled "Okay, just checking." She turned back and looked over her shoulder. I will be right back. She look off and within a moment was standing in front of me again.

"Okay, I am ready" She was now wearing a reddish orange hooded sweatshirt.

I laughed and headed back down the corridor with Jane now at my side. We walked in silence though and for this I was grateful. I turned and looked at her briefly and looked back at the fountain we were walking past. I wouldn t even have an idea what I would wish on, if I were to make a wish I shook my head.

"What seems to be bothering you, Bella?" Jane asked and then I noticed she was looking away from me as she spoke. I shook me head and laughed it off like it was nothing.

"Oh It s nothing." I looked at her and she still wasn t looking at me.  
She looked at me briefly and she looked completely unconvinced before her eyes moved on to the next thing.

"Right, Bella." She sighed and sat down on a park bench. I followed her and sat down next to her. She was looking at a flower that hung down next to us from a large plant.

"Well Bella, maybe I will tell you something, a little of my background. Then maybe you will feel more comfortable sharing things with me." She peeked at me from the corner of her eye before she started. Her hand fell from the flower she had been touching.  
She looked straight ahead and didn t move at all. She looked like a young girl who was about to cry. I looked at her wondering my self how she came to be.

"My father worked a lot, when I was a human. He was always away on business meetings far away and when he was home he was always at the office or shut behind his office door at home." Jane paused and stood up keeping her back to me.

"One day my mother left me and my older sister, at home, so she could go to the market to get some things." Jane slowly started walking to the railing next to the river that ran along the walkway. "I remember that day, I was outside playing on our old tire swing. Betsy, my sister, was sunning her self on the porch and listening to one of her favorite song on her new portable radio she had gotten for her birthday, a week prior." Jane turned around and leaned against the railing. I uncrossed and recrossed my legs listening to her story.

Jane continued with her story "I remember hearing a man saying hello, and I ran and told my sister someone was there." Jane paused with so much hurt on her face she looked down.

"It was a police man coming to tell us our mother was involved in a serious car crash and we had to go to the hospital with him to join our father, who would be flying in within a few hours." Jane turned back around so her face was hidden.

"We got to the hospital and mum was bad." Jane shook her head making her perfect pony tail swish back and forth. "She didn t know who we were and she kept shaking and her eyes would roll in back of her head." Jane paused.

"She died before our father arrived." When he showed up she was so grief ridden he acted as if we didn t exist, Betsy and I. Betsy was the one who held me, and told me that she would always be with us, and she would be in a better place " Jane trailed off for a moment. "She told me someday, we would all be together again." Jane spun around and walked back over to me and sat back down on the bench, still avoiding eye contact.

Jane sighed and continued with her story. "Well father, he hired us an au pare to take care of us, and he became less visible. He also established a drinking habit. We hated it when he was home. He would get all sloshed in his study and then come and harass us. Eventually the harassment turned into violence. He started the beatings one day while Betsy and I were playing hide and seek. Betsy accidentally broke one of mums vases." Jane cringed and looked away. "Father was absolutely livid and took his belt off and beat Betsy till she was purple and welted all over."

Jane went back to examining the droopy flower and started her story again. "He must have liked it, beating us, because it became and everyday thing. I think once he started beating us, he was home more and more. He was addicted to the drink and abusing us. He then took to sexually abusing me and my sister. We hated it at home and we vowed we would escape one day." Jane looked at a butterfly that went floating by and suddenly if fell from the sky and laid on the ground twitching. I looked at Jane and she was smiling. I was glad she couldn t hurt me. The butterfly lay on the ground for a moment before twitching to life and flying away wasting no time.

"As time went on, I was so hurt, and so angry. He seemed to pick on Betsy more than me, maybe because she was older, maybe because I looked just like mum and he didn t want to hurt me, I don t know, never will know." Jane looked at me. "He killed Betsy one night. He came home from work, already three sheets to the wind. I was practicing my piano and Betsy was preparing dinner. He came into the kitchen and raped her, with me in the next room, listening. I hid under the piano and covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes tight, praying that it would be over soon, and that Betsy wouldn t have to suffer much longer." Jane stood up again. "She had pork chops on the stove and whilst all this went on, the pork chops burned. He picked the cast iron frying pan up and hit her in the head with it." Jane stood completely still hugging her self.

"I didn t see it, but I heard it. The doffing cracking of bones, the ear piercing scream my sister let out right before the cast iron skillet smacked her in the temple, it was the last breath she ever took." Jane slowly walked up to a tree and leaned against it, her back to me. "He left the house, most likely to get more beer. I left my hiding place and crawled to the kitchen. Blood was every where, and there lay my sister, my only real friend, and the only person left in the world that I truly cared about, with her eyes rolled back in her head, body completely lifeless, in a pool of her own blood on the kitchen floor. I was filled with so much rage. I kissed her forehead and shut her eyes and whisper how I loved her in her ear. I stroked her hair and I left. I took off out of the house and into the woods. I traveled on foot for hours, through almost the entire evening and well into the late night early morning. I had no destination, only to get as far away from that house and that life and that monster that my father had turned into."

Jane turned around and faced me again. She looked pure evil. Once again glad that she couldn t hurt me.  
"I remember falling down, twisting my ankle on two rocks. I was sitting there crying to my self, holding my knees, sobbing into them. I just wanted to kill my father, I wanted my mother back, and most of all I wanted Betsy. I could hear her words of wisdom in my head, saying its okay Janey, everything will be okay, we can make it through this." Jane looked at the ground. I stared at her my jaw gaping at her.

Jane smiled "Four men came out of the shadows, circling me. As the got closer I could tell one of them was younger, around my age, he was beautiful I thought." Jane looked up and smiled. I was thankful the evil looking Jane was gone.  
Jane walked back over to the bench and sat back down looking slowly to me. "They asked me if I was lost, and I told them I ran away, they asked me where my mum and father were and I told them my mum was dead and my father had just killed my sister and was probably looking for me so he could kill me too." Jane focused her eyes past me and watched an elderly couple hand and hand walking down the path, she waited until they were out of earshot before she continued again.

"They asked me if I wanted to come with them, and I agreed. They took me here." Jane waved her arms around. "They introduced me to Marcus, Aro, Caius and Carlisle." Jane smiled at my reaction to Carlisle s name. "The beautiful vampire introduced himself to me as Alec, he said that he was very interested in me and would like to introduce me to his lifestyle. Three or four days later, I woke up a newborn vampire." Jane looked at me and smiled innocently.

Her sweet features were adorable. Although, I would never tell her that to her face. I looked at her and smiled back. "Jane I am sorry you had to go through all of that, it sounds very traumatic." I really didn t know what to say to her. Jane just told me her life story. I had to tell her what was bothering me.

"Well Jane " I began. She looked at me and walked back to the bench and sat down closely next to me and she put her hand on my leg. This made me feel a little uneasy but I did let it slide. "Demetri asked me to marry him," I started "But, I am still married to Edward." I sighed. "I feel like my whole life has been uprooted and I have been thrown into a completely different life." I ran my fingers through my hair.  
Jane looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well you kind of did, you were pulled from Forks with no warning, brought here, but you made the choices that led up to today." Jane said waving her hand.

I nodded "I know" I said. "I miss everyone, though" I looked away from her. "I even miss Edward, and he hates me, he said he wished I was dead." I dropped my head wanting to cry.

"Bella, you proclaimed your loyalty to us, you are a part of this coven now. You will always miss them and you can still talk to them, but this is your family, and this is your home. If you are uncomfortable about anything, just let us know, we will try to accommodate you." Jane said once again avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you" I said looking at my hands. I looked at her with a serious face. "I don t want to eat people" I watched her head slowly turn and she looked at me for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Well, we will have to see what we can do, for you then!" She said still laughing through her words. She then stood up and held her hand out to me. "We should probably get back, before they get worried." She looked to the clock tower and it was almost sunset.  
I nodded and stood up with her.

"Your right we should" I started walking back with Jane on my side, now feeling a little closer to her. "There is something else" I said looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

The sides of her mouth curled up into a smile. "Heidi right?" she said in almost a giggle.

I gaped at her. "How?" I said stumbling over my words. Yes even as a vampire I get tongue tied and triturated. "Did you?" I swallowed hard.

Jane laughed and gently touched my shoulder. "Heidi talked to me the other day about it. You know, her and Demetri were always kind of an unofficial thing. Now she feels that she was thrown away the second you came in the picture. She really can t stand you." Jane looked at me after saying the last part. "Don t worry, Heidi is harmless, that s why we use her as bait." Jane laughed.

I laughed with her. I still felt unsure about the situation. I would get over it, I just needed to sit Heidi down and have a long talk with her. Maybe I would ask Jane to sit in on that conversation, as a neutral voice.  
We returned to the castle and Demetri was pacing the entrance corridor. Gianna threw her hands up in the air. "See!" She said loudly as we walked through the doors. "I told you she was with Mistress Jane, she was fine!" Gianna shook her a head and went back to typing something into a computer.

Demetri hugged me tight and picked me up and spun me around. "I was nervous about you baby." He said looking deep into my eyes.

I laughed "nervous about what?"

Demetri looked away "I was afraid you fled on me. To run home to Renesmee and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's."

I pulled his face back to looking at me "Baby, I would never do that to you!" I said to him. I was shocked that he would even consider the idea let alone think and worry that I would follow through with it.

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms and we flew through the long corridor. I played with the small curls of hair around his ears. I loved him, of this I was certain. Everything else, was lost somewhere deep inside my head, and I needed to figure it out.  
We got back to the trophy room and everyone was gathered there. I smiled at everyone and Marcus looked absolutely pleased by the sight of me.

Jane rejoined me and handed me a yellow package. I recognized right away that the handwriting was Ren's I jumped and ran over to a vacant corner and sat on the floor. Demetri and Jane came and sat down next to me and watched as I opened the package. It contained five letters two pictures and a cell phone. I glanced at the letters, One was from Rose telling me of all the new things that were going on around Forks. One was from my mother, wanting to know what was going on in my life and blabbing on about how her and Phil were going to Figi for Christmas, but if I wanted to come home she would cancel the trip. Another was from Jake. I set that aside because it was a couple of pages long and I wanted to read it in private. One was from Edward, I set that aside as well, it was only one page and it wasn t too long, but again, I wanted to read it in private. Finally the last was from Ren. I held it up and began to read it .

Dear Mom,...

**Chapter 9 done and chapter 10 is not far away..I hope you enjoyed it!  
Love Demetri and Bella!!**


	10. Letters

**OK so here is chapter 10!! Finally..We hope you all enjoy it and thank you all so much for the reviews!!**

**CHAPTER 10**

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey! I miss you so much, I cant even describe how bad I miss you! Its not the same around here without you. It seems colder, darker. Everyone kind of seems gloomy. They keep to themselves and all the conversation feels almost forced._

_I'm sorry mom I don't mean to bring you down with my whining. I asked Jake if he wanted to write you a letter and he seem's very eager about it. He really misses you too mom! He even forgets, he'll say, let's go see what Bells is doing, and I'll say Jake. And he smacks his head and laughs and then he sighs and says I sure miss her. It always makes me so sad, and it always happens the same way._

_I went around telling everyone that I was writing to you, so hopefully I will be able to send out a couple of letters with my care package here. I sent a cell phone. It's so we can talk to each other and text message and stuff. Momma, I really miss you…_

_I am also sending you a picture of me and Jake so you can always see us when your lonely, and a picture with Rose and Alice and my self. We wanted you to be able to look at us when ever you were feeling homesick or lonely._

_Momma, I know the decisions that you made, were to save us, Jake and my self. I just don't know if I will be able to live without you here.. I need my momma I miss you, I have so much to show you.._

_I am sorry mom I don't want to upset you, but I feel I can always tell you whatever I am feeling so I am just telling you how I feel. I do miss you like crazy and hope to hear from you soon. I miss your voice so call me! I love you momma!_

_Love Always_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

_PS - I just got a letter to you from Grandma so I am sending that too! ILY_

I read the letter over and over again. I just sat there with Demetri on one side of me and Jane on the other. They both read the letter too and they were just looking at me. I leaned my head into Demetri's shoulder and dry sobbed for a few minutes. He just held me close and was rubbing my back. Jane seemed concerned as well but she just gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and left the hall. I looked up at Demetri and he just looked back at me. I could tell that he was upset as well. He didn't like to see me like this.

" Bella, love, maybe we should go to your room. So you can have a little more privacy." Demetri said to me. I just looked at him and nodded. He held my hand and we made our way back to my room. We got to my room and we both just sat on the bed. I re-read Ren's letter again but everytime I did it just seemed to make me more upset. I set it to the side for now and went through the rest of the package. I looked at the picture of my beautiful daughter and Jake and sighed and set that aside. Next was the photo of Ren, Rose and Alice. They all seemed so happy. I smiled as I looked at this one and just stared at it for a few minutes. I set that next to the photo of Jake and Ren. I pulled out a phone that Ren sent. I turned the phone on and everyone's numbers had already been loaded on the phone and I already had text messages. I smiled and decided ill read the messages later. I looked towards Demetri and smiled at him. Just to reassure him that everything was ok. But was it..I thought to myself. I love Demetri and I am going to be married to him. I Just miss my family. My daughter. I looked away from him and he could tell something was wrong. He put his hand on my shoulder and I placed mine on top of his.

" Demetri, would you mind maybe giving me a moment to read Jake's and Edward's letter in solitude. I just kind of want to be alone for a bit." I asked him. He just looked at me, smiled, and slightly nodded. " Of course my love."

I looked around the room and went to open Jake's letter next.

_Dear Bells_

_Hey, I'm not really sure what to write._

_I know I miss you and I know that things aren't the_

_same around here._

_I hardly even go to the Cullens anymore._

_I still talk to Edward a lot, he has a lot of built_

_up feelings and emotions that he needs to let out._

_I told him he should write to you, let it all out._

_Bella…you need to come back._

_This place is dullsville without you._

_I cant go anywhere without seeing your face or_

_thinking of you._

_I saw a Bell Tire truck roll by and it made me_

_think of you._

_I know Edward was an Ass._

_I have been TRYING to tell you this for a long time._

_Stubborn Bella. She never listens._

_(pg 2)_

_Bella this all kind of hurts me, to tell you the truth_

_Not saying that I don't LOVE Nessie because I do._

_I love her very much, to the core._

_But your love for Edward wasn't as strong as you_

_Always claimed it was._

_Why didn't what we have go anywhere?_

_I know I shouldn't think like that and that I should_

_Look to the future, but it makes me wonder.._

_If I would have been there and went cliff diving with you,_

_Alice would have never seen the_

_Jump and Edward would have never_

_Come and I would have gotten you!_

_How crazy it is on the series of events_

_That happen. I really miss you Bells_

_I really ,really do, I have lost_

_My BEST FRIEND I need you_

_To come back, its lonely here without_

_You. Please come back Bells, find a_

_Way to come back to me._

_Love Always Bells_

_Jake Black_

I just stared blankly at the letter after reading it once. I read it again. Why was he bringing all this up. Ugh Jake. I just shook my head and put the letter aside again. I wasn't angry, but why was he saying all these things? He is my best friend, and I do miss him to bits. I sighed and looked at the letter from Edward. I wondered what it would say. I slowly opened and noticed it was only very short and I began to read it.

_Bella,_

_So many things are running through my head right now. I don't know where to start. I just want you to know, that you are the one who did this. You had other options and you were not forced to stay in Volterra. You most certainly were not forced to fraternize with the likes of Demetri. Bella you were my world. You were the bright star across my dark sky. You were my light Bella. You took advantage of me. I do hope your happy over there. At least I got my Renesmee, she is my world now. I do hope you are happy Bella. It is funny how you can feel so much love for someone one moment. Then as soon as you are betrayed that feeling of love turns into treason and then all you want is revenge. I will seek my revenge dear Bella. You are not done with me yet Mrs. Cullen. Please remember who you are. You are my wife and I will not let you get away with this. Be Ready Bella. Be ready._

_With All The Love I Have In My Heart For You_

_Your Loving Husband, Edward Cullen_

I didn't know what to think. _'I will seek my revenge_' was that meant to be a threat? I only read Edwards letter the one time and threw it to the side immediately. I stood up and just walked around my room. I had so many thoughts going through my mind right now. I know they all miss me and I miss them all too. I picked up the cell phone and looked around to find Ren's number. I found it but I was hesitant as to whether or not to ring. I was afraid that when I heard her voice I would lose it want to leave and go back to Forks. I stared for a moment and then threw the phone on my bed. I just need to keep myself occupied. I put the package away and placed it all into a drawer on my bedside table. I did keep the phone on me in case I got the courage to call home. I set the two photos next to each other on the table and walked out of my room. I walked along the corridors, trying to find where Demetri may have gone to. I turned around to see that he was standing right behind me. I jumped a little as he scared me. I hugged him tight and whispered to him " I love you Demetri. I need you so much and you really are my life." I looked into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed me passionately. At that moment everything seemed perfect. I didn't have the slightest worry in the world. Whenever I was with Demetri this is how I felt. " I love you too Bella. " He said to me and he held me close and we just walked around together. After a few minutes my Cell rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Edward calling me. I looked at it and let it ring out.

" Who was that?" he asked

" It was just Edward. I don't want to speak to him right now." I replied and at the mention of Edwards name, Demetri let out a low rumbling growl.

A few minutes later the phone rang again. I looked and saw it was Edward again and I looked at Demetri and he took the phone out of my hand and answered it. He didn't say a word but I heard Edward's cold voice on the other end

'_ Hello Isabella, Nice of you to finally decide to answer your phone.'_ There was silence for a few seconds and then Edward began again. ' _Bella are you there? Answer me NOW!_ ' he was getting angry, I could tell from the tone in his voice.

Demetri looked at me and he said into the phone ' _Bella does not want to talk to you right now Edward'_ was all he said and I heard Edward fuming on the other end. '_ Demetri, you wait until I get my hands on you. You don't know the pain you have caused my family_...' and at that stage Demetri had enough and hung the phone up and handed it back to me. I looked at him and he just looked back at me.

" Come on love, I know that Aro wanted to ask you about something" Demetri said to me. I took his hand and nodded and we walked together in silence to meet with Aro.

**LIKE?? Let us know!! Love always Demetri and Bella**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!**


	11. The Call

**Here is the next chapter for you all!! Its only a short one but it is building into something big. Trust me.**

**Dont own any of the Characters only the plot! Hope you all love it!**

**Chapter 11**

As Demetri and I walked through the Trophy Room doors. The whole room silenced. Jane and Alec were standing gloomy next to Marcus as he and Aro were carrying on a conversation amongst each other. Jane looked me dead in the eye and I saw the corner of her mouth move up a tiny fraction of an inch in a smile. Alec looked at us long and hard, with a worried look written all over his face. Caius was on the other side of Aro and was propping his head up with his hand looking very stressed and irritated . Felix stood at his other side. Demetri squeezed my hand before leaving my side and joining Felix. I looked around awkwardly.

Aro looked at me and smiled as he stood up. "Dear Bella!" He looked back to Marcus and nodded and Marcus straightened up in his chair, also nodding as he looked to me and smiled.

I smiled at them both "Hello" I said . I felt so awkward, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I didn't like to be the main focus of the room. Demetri kept looking up to me and winking while he was speaking to Felix. Felix looked at me with hatred and excitement all wrapped into one.  
Aro glided across the room and grabbed my hand and then dropped it suddenly.

"Ah, I forget dear Bella." He turned to the room and laughed. "Merely, habit is all." He said still smiling wide. Aro placed one of his hands on the small of my back nudging me forward. "We have been wanting to talk to you dear Bella." I looked at Aro with confusion spread across my face.

"Sure," I looked nervously from Aro to Demetri and then back to Aro.

Aro stopped just in front of the Thrones and he left my side to sit back in his High chair. He then looked to Marcus and Caius and nodded waving his hands apart and smiling wide. "We have been thinking, dear one, about asking you to be a part of our guard. However our Demetri has informed us that once you are able, you and he will entwine your souls in matrimony." Aro's smile faded a bit.  
I looked at Demetri out of the corner of my eye and he was staring at me nodding his head. It made me feel a little better. I took a deep unnecessary breath and nodded at Aro. I then decided it was probably best to vocally answer.

"That is the plan." I said finally gathering the courage to look him in his eye.

Aro looked at me his expression unreadable. He then looked to Marcus and made as "tsk" sound. He looked back to me and then smiled.

"Well our wives are not allowed to battle, so I guess that answers our question. Thank you dear Bella!" Aro waved me away and leaned in and started whispering to Marcus again.  
I kind of stood there awkwardly, not knowing quite what to do. Demetri walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I looked at him blankly.

"What just happened?" I asked him brining my hand to my forehead and shaking my head trying to make sense of what happened. Demetri laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out of the Trophy Room. I looked back to Aro and he smiled and waved. Jane smiled sweetly at me for a minute and then looked back to Alec. Felix was fixed into a dead stare at me. Everyone else seemed to be busy or trying hard not to look at me.

Demetri and I walked down the long corridor and I stopped him. "We should go outside, get some fresh air or something." I said picking fuzzies off his cloak.

Demetri smiled at me watching me pick the debris off him. "You are so adorable," he said.

"It's daylight out, so we have to get you your own cloak to pick fuzzies off." He laughed and disappeared , only to reappear in a matter of second with a grey cloak in hand.

"For you my love." He smiled his impish grin that I loved so much. I took the cloak and put it on.  
Once outside I checked Demetri to make sure he was properly covered and he did the same for me. We walked side by side together.

"So," I looked at Demetri from under my cloaks hood "What exactly was Aro talking about back there?" I asked him.

Demetri chuckled from under his cloak. "He wanted you to be up front with Alec, Jane, My self and Felix, among many others." He paused and I looked into his shadowy face. "Don't worry, he doesn't let wives fight. Wives are protected by the guard."

I looked at Demetri and shook my head. "No!" I said louder than I had wanted to. Demetri jumped and looked at me startled. "I mean, I can shield you in a fight. I want to." I said to him my voice shaky at the last part.

Demetri pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Always so willing for self sacrifice, Bella." He shook his head and started to walk again, gently pulling me with him.

My phone that Ren gave me started to ring loudly in my pocket. I dug through my robes quickly trying to get to the darn phone before it stopped ringing. I got to it finally and dramatically pulled it out of my pocket.

"Ren" I said to Metri as I answered it.

"Hello baby girl!" I cooed into the phone.

"Hi Mommy!" Rens voice filled in my ear. It almost made me cry. I missed her so, so badly. I shook my head and gathered my thoughts, now was not the time.

"How are you sweetie?" I plugged my open ear with my finger , as to hear her better. "I have missed you so bad!"

"Awe, Mommy! I miss you too!" Ren laughed and then Jake's voice came over the line.

"Hey Bells! When you coming home?" Jake sounded good.

"Hey Jakers!" I laughed. "I don't know, but hopefully I can come visit soon!" I sighed. I really missed Forks.

Renesmee came back on the line. She made this known with her incredible giggle that filled my heart with so much love and yet pain.  
"Grandpa Charlie was over here looking for you the other day." She sounded a bit unnerved.

"Dad told him you ran off with another guy to Italy. I think Grandpa thought he was joking because he did that nervous scratching his head thing, and then he left right after." Ren giggled.

I sighed. Charlie. I missed Charlie too. God I missed everyone and everything in Forks. I even missed Lauren, and that's saying something. "Well I will call him soon." I said. Even though I had absolutely no idea what I would say to him.

"Well there is another thing, mom. It's kinda the reason I called." Ren paused.

"What? Ren, come on, tell me!" I said started to get worked up. Not even knowing what was going on, but I could tell by the tone of her voice, it wasn't good.

**Ohhhh CLIFFHANGER!!**

**SO what did you think?? Let us know..we love to hear your feedback!**

**Love Demetri and Bella**


	12. Edward

**OK HERE IS CHAPTER 12...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! STILL DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS..MAYBE ONE DAY *DREAMS* HMMM ANYWAY...ENJOY**

**Chapter 12**

There was silence for a few moments and Demetri was just watching me on the phone. I looked back at him with worry in my eyes and he came over to me and was holding my hand.

"Ren sweetie are you there?" I asked, sounding worried.

"Momma, its Auntie Alice." She paused and continued "she told me that she ...saw something and I knew that I had to tell you. She doesn't know I'm telling you, I promised I wouldn't "

"Okay baby girl, what did she see?" At this point I was shaking

I heard her sniffle. She was crying. "It's Dad, she saw him in Italy" she cried to me.

"Ren, talk to me, why are you crying?" I asked quietly into the phone. I looked at Demetri and I just nodded to him. He seemed to understand what I meant and he walked away and gave me some time with Ren.

"Momma I don't want to upset you. I'm sorry. Dad has been trying to turn everyone against you. Alice and I refuse to listen to him. He is losing it mom. "She sighed and there was silence.

"Ren" I raised my voice a little "What did Ali see?"

"It's Demetri. She saw Daddy..." she sniffled "she saw dad killing him"

I dropped the phone and fell to the ground. Within seconds Demetri was at my side and was looking into my eyes. I stared back into his. I dry sobbed into his shoulder and picked my phone back up.

"Baby, Momma loves you, you know that. Don't feel bad for telling me this. It is better that we know. We will work this out Ren. "I sobbed into the phone.

"Momma, I'm sorry, I really am. Auntie Alice told me and Jake, but I had to tell you. I couldn't have you not knowing mom. I love you Mom, I should go. Stay safe and I will talk to you soon." I heard Jake in the background yell out, bye Bells and the line went dead.

I closed the phone and just stared in the distance. I stood up, dusted myself off and just held on to Metri so tight. He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"I heard everything love, he won't even come close to me, let alone Volterra. We will have someone guarding the premises at all times." He looked into my eyes and he wrapped his arm around me and he walked me back home.

We walked in silence for a few minutes and I was left gathering my thoughts on what Ren had just told me. "Metri" I looked up at him. "I can protect you, Aro just has to let me fight alongside you all. I don't want to be the one who stays back when I know I can help you."

"Bella, love I know you can protect me, but it won't be needed. Aro won't let it come to that. He is very adamant that the wives take no part in the confrontations. If we tell him that there is threat to any of his Family, he will be extra vigilant. I know that you don't want to feel useless, but love, you are not" He said to me in his sweet, calming voice.

"I don't think we should stay here" I said to Demetri "maybe we could go to Forks and try to sort it all out there. That way no one here will be in danger" I looked away from Demetri, not knowing what he would think.

He looked to me and didn't say anything for a moment. "Aro won't let us go alone Bella. He knows that Edward is a threat to this family at the moment. We will go, but we won't be alone. "Demetri said to me as he pulled my face back to face his.

I stared into his eyes and gave a half hearted smile. We were going to go back to Forks, I will be able to see my family again. Though if what Ren was saying is true, Ed had tried to turn them against me. Surely they wouldn't believe the things he was telling them. Charlie, oh I missed my Dad so much. I couldn't wait to see him, and I would introduce him to Demetri. I chuckled to myself as I imagined how I would tell him.

Demetri looked to me and asked "What's so funny?"

I smiled "I was just thinking of how I would tell my dad about you. He never liked Edward you know. I think he will be secretly happy that I have finally left him. Ever since Edward left, Charlie has never been able to trust him, even though we have been married for 7 years" I explained to Demetri. "We are still legally married. That is the first thing I am going to do when I get to Forks, getting him to sign for the divorce. "With a huge smile on my face I looked up to Demetri and kissed him on the cheek. I played with the ring on my finger and rested my head on Demetri's arm and we walked back in through the dark corridors. Demetri took his cloak off and I took mine off and handed it to him.

"We need to tell Aro of our decision to go to Forks. He will assign someone to accompany us. If you are ready we can leave as soon as we tell him. If that is what you want?" Demetri asked as we walked hand in hand down the cold, gloomy corridor.

I held his hand tightly and nodded with a huge grin on my face. "I will go and speak with Aro love; you go and get yourself packed." I gave Demetri a swift kiss and ran ahead of him to my room.

I was so excited to be going back to Forks, yet at the same time I was scared. I didn't know what Edward had been telling everyone. I didn't have time to worry about that now. I entered my room, grabbed a small duffle and started to throw a few bits and pieces of clothes inside it. I took the photo of Ren and Jake of my table and put this in my pocket. Quickly I checked my pockets to make sure my phone was in there. Sitting on top of the dresser was my passport, I couldn't forget that. I opened my bag and put it inside. Ok, I thought to myself. That was everything. My throat was burning, I need to hunt. It could wait until I got to Forks. I didn't want to waste a second. I threw my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the main hall to see if Demetri was still speaking with Aro. The excitement was building inside of me and I couldn't help but run.

My phone was ringing in my pocket. I stopped and took it out to see who was calling. It was Alice. I quickly answered it.

"Hello" I asked

"Bella, you need to leave now. Just listen to me, Its Edward, I saw him there in Italy. He is coming for you and Demetri. You just need to get out of there as quick as possible" she spoke so fast it was hard to hear her.

"Alice, slow down, Ren told me already. Its fine we are leaving, we are coming to Forks tonight." I tried to explain to her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw that Edward was standing behind me. I didn't hang up the phone, I left it so Alice could hear what was being said.

"Edward" I whispered "why are you here?" I asked him.

"Bella, I'm sure you already know why I have come here." He replied with an evil smirk on his face. "Alice, I'm sure would have told you what she has seen already." He took the phone out of my hand and crushed it into dust. I looked at him a little worried. I backed up a few steps and he copied my movement moving forward towards me. I turned to run but he was too fast. He held me by my neck up against the wall and just laughed as he watched me struggle. I tried to scream but I couldn't. As if he could sense me, Demetri appeared at the end of the corridor. I heard him growl and with lightning fast speed he had tackled Edward to the ground and was crouched over me. Edward stood up and looked at Demetri and laughed. Demetri stood upright and glared at Edward. They were both standing here in front of me, ready to fight. This was not going to be good. I looked around to see if there was anyone else that was going to come and help. No one came.

"Demetri" Edward smirked " I have waited a long time for this," at that moment Edward lunged toward him . In a flash Demetri had pushed me into a room and shut the door. I was locked in the room while Metri was out there, fighting for me. I could help him. There had to be a way out of this room. He didn't have to fight alone. I took a few steps back and ran towards the door and smashed it down to the ground. Looking around, Edward and Demetri were not in sight. Where are they, I said to myself. I collapsed to the ground, dry sobbing, and thinking of a way to make all this go away.

**COMMENT LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK..THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS ALREADY!! WE APPRECIATE IT SOOO MUCH!!**

**CHAPTER 13 IS ON IT'S WAY.**

**LOVE METRI AND BELLA**

**xoxox**


	13. Captured

**OK SO HERE IS CHAPTER 13..HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND WE LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. wE DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 13...**

I leapt to my feet. I stuck my nose in the air and deeply inhaled. I caught a slight trace of Demetri and Edward. I took off into that direction and within seconds I came to a T in the hall way. Okay left or right. I stood completely still and listened very hard. I heard a little commotion coming from the right of me. Right it was. I took off and I saw Jane standing in the hall pacing it like she was guarding it.

I ran up to her, "Jane!" I said to her in a haste "Edwards here, he's going to kill Demetri!" I yelled the last part.  
Jane looked at me her face somber. She shook her head "No Bella," She looked down the opposite way of the long dark corridor. "We have Edward, he will be executed for his behavior. " She smiled at me. "Would you like to watch?"

I stood there. Awe struck. They were going to kill Edward. I wasn't sure what to think of it. Did I want to watch? Oh my! Edward. "NO!" I said suddenly.

Jane kind of looked at me with a half smirk on her face. "You don't have to watch Bella" She said shaking her head.  
I looked at her in panic. "They can't kill Edward!" I ran my fingers through my hair. They just couldn't.  
Jane tilted her head to the side a little. "Bella, I will never understand you." She shook her head and then continued. " Bella, he was going to kill Demetri? Surely that has to be enough reasoning for you to accept this decision the Masters have made."  
I looked at Jane, sorrow written all over my face. "Jane" I said in a hushed tone. "I don't want him dead, I just want him to leave me alone."

Jane shook her head. "The decision has already been made Bella. He only has a few minutes remaining if you would like to say any good byes, or simply just watch, we should get moving."  
I bite my lip. I couldn't watch them destroy Edward. I was okay with the fact of not being with him any more. I couldn't handle him not existing though. I just couldn't do it.

"Jane take me there, please." I started walking down the hall before Jane even responded.

"Bella, don't try to interfere. You are to respect and honor our Masters decisions. You must remember this!" Jane was at my side in an instant.

I didn't look at her, "Jane I have to try."

We walked in silence until we got to the Throne room. We entered and Jane led me over to the side and we sat next to Corin and Felix.  
Edward was chained up in the middle of the floor, sitting on his knees with his head down and his hands laying limp at his sides.  
I couldn't stand this. I scanned the room and found Demetri, he was talking to Caius. Caius caught my eye and smirked at me. I looked away. I ran my eyes over to Aro. I had to, I had to try to talk him out of it. Aro seemed to be a pretty understandable guy.  
I stood up and walked over to Aro. I could hear Jane hiss for me to sit back down, but I ignored it. I walked up to Aro and stood silently at his side fidgeting with my bracelets . Aro noticed my presence and turned to look at me. He smiled at me and put one of his arms around me.

"Hello Bella, my dear!" He smoothed my hair down. "I am sure you have something to say?" He said still smiling at me. I nodded at him and cleared my throat trying to command my voice to come. "Yes" I cleared my throat again. "You cant kill Edward!" I said this time my voice came out in almost a yell. I felt every head in the room snap towards me and Aro.

Aro smiled still. I looked to Marcus and Caius and then to Demetri. "Dear Bella, If Felix hadn't heard the fight break out. Edward might have killed Demetri. Could you let him live, if he killed Demetri?"

I thought about what Aro said. I just couldn't bear with the thought of them killing Edward. He did know of the consequences when he came here to kill Demetri. I shook my head and looked to Aro. "May I talk to him?" I asked.  
Aro waved his hand toward Edward and I nodded at him and walked down the few steps to the center of the room where Edward sat. I joined him sitting on my knees as well.

"Edward?" I said as I sat down.

He looked up at me slightly. His face with filled with such pain. It made my heart swell into my throat. I never wanted any of this to happen. "_Leave_ me be, Bella" He said his voice cracking.

"Edward, I am so sorry." I said as I tried to move my hand over his. He jerked his hand away and said rather loudly. "Bella _leave_ me BE!" I jumped back a little, he scared me with the look on his face. I stepped back a few steps and instantly felt Demetri at my side. He hissed at Edward and gently swept his finger across my cheek.

Aro clapped his hands together and looked around the room. "It is such a shame, to be putting such a valuable power to waste. However, you've never really used it for much good Edward. Shame" He shook his head. He smiled out of the corner of his eyes at Jane. She nodded back to him and then fixed her eyes upon Edward.

I had to leave. I couldn't watch this. I shot up from my seat next to Demetri. I looked at him with urgency "I have to leave, I can't see them kill Edward." I yanked my fingers through my hair and guarded my eyes from the happenings in the middle of the room.

Demetri lead me out to the corridor and kissed my forehead. "I have to be here for this" He said as he kissed my forehead.  
　  
　

_**Meanwhile back in Forks…**_

　  
Carlisle was pacing. "Alice, your positive he went back to Volterra?" Carlisle was resting his hand on his forehead trying to comprehend what Alice was telling him.

"Yes Carlisle, I _saw_ him enter the castle." She shook her head again. "I saw him kill Demetri." Alice took a deep breath as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She gasped. "Never mind, Carlisle, something changed, he failed on his attempts! The Volturi is going to kill Edward!"  
Carlisle snapped around. "Looks like a trip is in order, shall we?" He grabbed his over coat and hat along with an umbrella and walked to the door.

Alice spun around and ran upstairs returning in moments with two suit cases. "We have to at least have some carry on luggage or it will look funny!" She shrugged.  
Carlisle laughed even with light of the situation and the two together walked down to Carlisle's BMW.

Alice shook her head. "I don't think we are going to make it Carlisle" She looked at him worried. "They are moving things much too fast." Alice shook her head.

Carlisle pressed harder on the gas making the car lurch faster. Italy seemed too far away. Alice picked up her phone and dialed Rose's number. "Rose, it's Ali, Carlisle and I are on our way to Italy. Edwards lost it tried to kill Demetri, now he's in trouble with the Volturi, Yes, we are doing what we can, I will tell him. Ok Love you too Rose." Alice hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket. She didn't say a word to Carlisle, but she didn't have to. Carlisle already knew.

**THERE YOU GO!! NEXT CHAPTER IS ON ITS WAY VERY SOON..THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND CANT WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN.**

**METRI AND BELLA**

**XXOO**


	14. Bonds Broken

**Here it is Chapter 14! Hope you all like it! Still don't own the characters...what a shame **** Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 14**

What was I doing? I just can't let them kill Edward. He is the father of our child after all. What would that do to Ren? I couldn't imagine it anymore. I looked back at Demetri as he walked back into the main hall, he just looked back to me, though I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was remorseful. There was screaming coming from the room, it was Edward. He was cursing at Jane. I can only imagine the pain that she must be inflicting on him. There I stood, motionless contemplating what I should do. Demetri, he is the one I am in love with. Yet, though I didn't feel the same love for Edward I still can't let him die. Hesitating, I turned back to the hall, I had to confront Aro. Just a few minutes is all I needed to convince him. The planned seemed to work in my head. Whether or not it will, is entirely up to Aro. My phone rang in my pocket and I looked to see who was calling and it was Ali. "Alice" I said urgently.

"Bella" she interjected before I could say anything else. "Carlisle and I are on our way to Volterra. We are on the plane now. What's going on there?"

"Ali, they have Edward. He was here and he was threatening me. Demetri saw him and they started fighting. I don't know what had happened next. It was all too fast. Next thing I know Edward is buckled down with chains in the hall. They are going to kill him Ali. I don't know what to do." I began to explain talking so fast.

"Bella, Bella slow down. You need to calm down. Stall them somehow...We are on our way." Ali said to me. I heard Carlisle in the back ground. He wanted to speak to me.

"Bella, you need to speak with them all. Somehow think of something to say. If they kill Edward they will have a war on their hands. I will not stand by and let them kill my son." Before I had the chance to respond the phone went dead. I sighed and put my phone away and headed towards the doors. I tried to push the doors open but they must have locked them. I stood there, pounding hard on the doors hoping that they would open them. They door unlocked and swung open and I was looking into a full room. Everyone member of the Volturi must have come to be witness to this. At the top of the hall sitting in their thrones were Aro, Caius and Marcus. Standing no less than 2 feet away was Renata. I searched the room to try and see Demetri. There he was standing to the side with Jane, Alec and Felix. I know they all saw me, though only a few of their heads turned to recognise my presence. Demetri rushed to my side and was trying to lead me back out the door.

"Bella, you don't have to be here you know. What changed your mind?" He asked me. I just looked back into his eyes and said "I want to speak to Aro."

"Dear Bella, have we not already discussed this?"I heard Aro Say. "Edward must pay for what he has done. He has had too many chances in the past and now, threatening my guard, that was the last mistake he will make!" he exclaimed, sounding pleased with himself.

I walked into the centre of the room and looked down at Edward. He wasn't moving, though he wasn't dead. He was just staring blankly up towards the ceiling. Alec, it must have been Alec who was leaving him like this. No feelings, no senses, just darkness. I looked around the room and all eyes were now fixed on me. I cleared my throat and turned to speak to Aro. "Please just give me a few moments to say something" I was pleading. Aro just gestured to me that I continue. "Some of the Cullen's are on their way here as we speak. I know that you have a close bond with them and you know that the killing of one of their own would just spark a mutiny between the two families. I'm sure that you don't want this" I was almost yelling but kept my voice calm and confident. "Carlisle and Alice are almost here and they will want to try and reason with you. Aro, you and a few others I know are close with Carlisle and you know that he doesn't want this to happen. If you kill Edward, he will not hesitate in defending himself and the rest of his family." I sighed and looked straight at Aro.

"Dear Bella, you put up such a good arguement. Child, our decision has been made. There is no use fighting it. When my dear friends the Cullen's arrive I will just have to explain to them the reason behind our actions. "He chuckled, pure evil was written over his face. I looked at Demetri, hoping that he would come to my side and stand by me. He didn't move. I know he had orders to follow, but is that what he wanted. To be controlled by this monster. I broke down in the middle of the room and was on my hands and knees begging.

"Aro, we have a daughter!" I yelled at him. "Have you no sympathy at all!" At this time Demetri had his hand on my shoulder and was helping me to my feet. I stood up and clung on to him tightly. We walked over and stood over Edwards's body. As a precaution I shielded myself and Demetri.

"Demetri? What are doing? Protecting the Cullen who tried to kill you?" Aro shook his head." I am disappointed in you"

"Aro, just hear Bella out. Alice and Carlisle will arrive shortly and you can speak with them all." Demetri told Aro as he looked at me. When I looked back into his eyes I could see that going against his master was killing him.

"We will wait for our dear friends to get here. Alec, Jane dear, please stay here and keep an eye on Edward. Bella my child, may you come with me please." Aro gestured to everyone else and instantly they all cleared the room.

**ALICE POV **

I just got off the phone with Bella and things do not sound good. "Carlisle, what are we going to do? We will never make it on time. You know them better than any of us, you know that Aro will not give him another chance." I began. I stopped and I started to see something. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate, it was very blurred. I sat there rubbing my temples and quickly opened my eyes and looked to Carlisle.

"Bella has spoken to them. They aren't listening" I closed my eyes to try and see if anything else came to me. There was something, though it wasn't clear. They must be deliberating about something. Then I saw it. I opened my eyes confused as to what I just saw. Carlisle was looking at me intently "What did you see Alice?" I heard him say.

"I...I don't understand...He...Demetri is helping Edward. It doesn't make any sense" I turned and looked at Carlisle. "We may have time. There is nothing going on at the moment. They must be waiting for something. They know we are coming and maybe they want to speak directly to us."

"Carlisle, will we be able to save him?" I asked very concerned.

Carlisle just looked back at me, "I hope so Alice. I really hope we can."

The rest of the flight was silence. Not another word was said by me or Carlisle. We arrived at the Airport and we found a car and took off towards the hills and to Volterra. I took out my phone and dialled Bella's number. It rang a few times and I cursed "pick up Bella". The phone rang out and I redialled immediately. "Hello" a male voice said. Though it wasn't Bella speaking.

"Demetri? Is that you?" I asked curiously.

"It is. Bella can't come to the phone right now." He paused and continued "she is trying to talk to Aro." He finished.

"Demetri, I saw you. You helped my brother. What's going on there now?" I asked

"Yes, I helped him. It was for Bella's sake. I can't stand to see her like that. So upset. Aro is awaiting your arrival. He is very keen to speak with the two of you. Though, I would hurry. They won't wait much longer. They are contemplating whether or not to wait at all." Demetri started. "Alice, Bella is on her way now. Do you want to speak with her?"

"NO...don't worry about it. We have to hurry. No more time to waste. Demetri, thank you for protecting my brother" I said but he must have already hung up the phone.

Volterra was in the distance, I pushed the car to its limits. We would be there in no time, I thought to myself.

**Bella POV**

I spoke with Aro. Repeating everything I had previously said. I had to say something. Try and stall him. Though everything I said he didn't seem at all interested in. He had made up his mind and I don't even think Alice or Carlisle could sway his decision. After a few minutes I had made way back into the Hall. Jane and Alec were standing by Edward and Demetri was leaning on the back wall. I walked over to Metri and looked at him.

I stroked his cheek "Metri" I whispered. "Thank you for what you did."

He took his hands and held my face gently "Bella, I did it for you. I had to help you buy some time to wait for Alice and Carlisle to get here. In all honesty, it killed me to stand against Aro. I will never be fully trusted again." he shook his head and looked away. "Alice called and they are almost here. They were just leaving the airport. This will all be over soon my love. Then we have other things to concentrate on. "He held my hand, brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me so softly, yet passionately. I had to pull away. I rested my head on his chest and looked at Edward lying helplessly on the floor. Demetri sat his hand on the small of my back and kissed the top of my head.

Demetri looked up. "They are here" he said. My head jerked up to look around and listened carefully. I could hear the voices of Alice and Carlisle approaching this direction. As if everyone else heard them too, the hall was beginning to fill again. All the faces that were here before had reappeared and took up their positions. Aro, Marcus and Caius took their places on their thrones. The doors opened and Alice walked through the door first, closely followed by Carlisle. They both stopped and looked at everyone. Lastly they fixed their eyes on Edward. I saw Carlisle fix his glance to Aro and Alice was making her way over to Edward.

Aro stood up "Hello dear friends. What an honour it is" he said sneering, as he clapped his hands together. He shook his head and walked down towards where Carlisle was standing. Aro placed his hand on Carlisles shoulder and had his eyes shut. After a moment he reopened his eyes and looked towards Alice. His moved his hands back to his sides and walked over to Edward.

"It seems that if we were to...Kill dear Edward, our friends here would be ready to fight with us." Aro chuckled seeming amused. "Tsk, tsk" he shook his head. "I thought we had a bond with you Cullen's." At that moment, there was not one person in the room who wasn't on their feet. This wasn't what I had wanted to happen. I don't want to be forced to pick sides. In all honesty, I couldn't decide.

**OK let us know what you think. We appreciate all reviews!!! Good or bad!! Let us know what you are thinking and we are glad that so many of you actually like this story!!**

**Love Metri and Bella**

**xoxox**


	15. Edwards Demise

**Chapter 15 is here!! Own nothing but the plot..Hope you enjoy it as much as we do!!**

**Let us know we love hearing from you!!**

**Chapter 15**

(Bella POV)

Marcus looked up and somberly spoke "Carlisle is here, with the looker." He rested his chin back upon his hand and sighed.  
At that moment the Hall doors swung open and Carlisle and Alice were escorted through by Santiago and Corin. They led the Cullen's directly in front of the Masters.

Aro stood and clapped his hands together and strode up to Carlisle with his hand extended for Carlisle. Carlisle hesitated and then placed his hand in Aro's.

Aro smiled and looked around the room and then turned and looked over his shoulder and Caius and Marcus. He then slowly turned back to Carlisle and smiled. "We have already come to a decision, dear Carlisle." Aro then turned at looked to Alice. He glided closer to her and she instantly placed her hand in his, he smiled at her.

He looked her in the eye for a long moment. He then dropped her hand and looked to Carlisle. It seems we are going to come to an agreement. He took an unnecessary breath. "To make things fair," He looked to Edward and narrowed his eyes. "We will have Demetri and Edward fight to the death."  
I dropped to my knees in shock. No! I tried to speak but no sound came out. I tried to stand even though my body resisted I stood. "NO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Aro put his hand up to me. "Bella, dear, don't interrupt its rude." He then turned to Caius and Marcus. "They will finish what they have started." He took his seat at his throne and looked to Carlisle and Alice. "Do we have an agreement?" Aro folded his hands in his lap.  
Carlisle looked to Edward and then down to the ground, his eyes moved slowly along the marble floor to the spot where Demetri stood. Carlisle's eyes followed all the way up the length of Demetri to his face. Carlisle measured him for a moment and then looked to me. His eyes were full of pain. He made me feel terrible for all the hurt and pain I caused them.

I whispered "I'm sorry" to Carlisle but he looked away the second I did it so I was unsure whether he saw it or not. Either way, I didn't feel any better.  
Carlisle looked to Aro and nodded "Indeed."

Aro waved his hand and instantly the room began to clear out. By the time everyone had left the only occupants of the room were Aro, Caius, Marcus, who were all seated in there high thrones. Jane and Alec, were standing amongst themselves in a corner off the side of Caius. Felix, Santiago and Corin were grouped together along the south wall of the hall watching and waiting reluctantly. Renata stood behind Aro with her hand placed upon his shoulder. Demetri, who was standing protectively in front of me. Alice and Carlisle who were still standing in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Along with Edward, who was still chained to the center of the room.

Aro snapped his fingers and Felix was at his side in an instant. Felix leaned in and Aro whispered something in his ear. Felix took off and said something to Corin and then he was out of the room in an instant. Corin walked over to Carlisle and Alice and gestured for them to follow. Corin led them to the far wall, and motioned for them to stay there, before returning to stand by Santiago. Corin whispered in Santiago's ear and he immediately zipped over to Demetri and held him by the head as he whispered in his ear.

Demetri nodded and turned around and held me as tight as he could. He kissed me with all he had and looked me deep in my eyes. "Bella, I love you. Everything I do is for you, and if by defending you is the death of me, then it was well worth it." He placed both of his hands gently on each side of my face and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Metri" I looked at him. I didn't want to let him go in fear that it might be the last time I ever see that sparkle in his eye. Or smell his sweet scent. The last time I feel his loving embrace. I didn't want to let go, I couldn't let go. I leaned forward unable to say anything and kissed him as hard as I could. I held my body as close to his as I could and put everything I had into this kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him deeper. I felt him strengthen his grasp on me and I felt his breath against my neck.

"Bella I must go now" I held on tighter. I couldn't, I refused to let go. "Bella, I love you forever, you are my world. I will always be with you." He kissed my forehead and pulled away. I stood there for a moment dazed. I tried to move but Santiago had ahold of me and there was no use. I fell limply in his arms, dry sobbing.

Demetri walked to the center of the room and Edward stood facing him. Edward spoke to anyone who would listen. "After your torture I am weakened, I need to feed or I will not have the strength."

Aro thought for a moment and snapped his fingers and Corin took over returning seconds latter with a bag of donor blood and tossed it to Edward, returning back along side Carlisle and Alice.

Edward grabbed the bag and ripped it open with his teeth drinking its contents. He tossed the empty bag aside and wiped his mouth. His eyes were a deep orange color. He smiled at Demetri and got into a crouching position.

Demetri aggressively snarled and got into a crouching position as well. They were standing there snarling at each other. I had never seen Demetri look so terrifying. At this moment he was the scariest thing I had ever seen. The way he was moving and lunging at Edward. He had one thing, and one thing only on his mind. Kill or be killed.

Aro stood and walked over to Edward bending down to his shackle and unlocking it. Aro then walked over to Demetri and placed his hand on Demetri's shoulder. "You will do fine my son, I have faith in you, you have served me well." Aro patted Demetri on his neck and glided back to his throne. "Let the fight commence!" Aro sat down and rested his head upon his hand as he watched Demetri and Edward slam into each other with a thunderous clap as their bodies collided.

I cringed as the clap hit my ears. They were moving so quickly it was almost hard to see.  
Demetri flipped Edward over his back and grabbed him mid air and slammed him into the floor. Edward swung his legs around and was instantly behind Demetri going for him in a choke hold, however Demetri ducked before Edward hands wrapped around his neck. Demetri then picked Edward up and tossed him into the marble wall. Chunks of marble and various other aliments of debris fell as Edward jumped to his feet and leapt across the room onto Demetri they collided again with ear deafening cracks and rolled across the floor. Edward grabbed Demetri up by his midsection and tossed him across the room into a statue and the statue crumbled to rubble.

Demetri was at his feet in seconds and charged Edward as the two of them flew across the room smashing into the wall. With one powerful blast with Demetri's fist Edwards head snapped sideways. Edward pushed Demetri as hard as he could sending Demetri flying backwards landing on the floor and sliding backwards across the room.

Edward stepped out of the dent in the wall and looked to Demetri. Instantly Demetri was to his feet and soaring across the air and landing on top of Edward in a sickening crack. Demetri grabbed Edward by each side of his head and ripped his head off and tossed it across the room. He grabbed each of his arms and tore them off as well tossing them to the center of the room. He drug Edwards twitching body to the center of the room. He walked over to the edge and pushed a barrel that was burning to the center of the room and proceeded to toss Edwards body parts one by one into the fire. Green wispy smoke rose from the fire and then dissipated with the smoke. Demetri continued this until the very last part, his head was left.  
I whispered to Edward, even though he was mostly gone. I had to say goodbye. I concentrated and stretched my sheild out over what was left of Edward and thought,

"Edward, you made me who I am today. I owe you everything, yet here I stand watching you die. I, the one thing I vowed I never wanted to see happen. I wish things could be different. I wish I could love you the way I love Demetri. I wish I could smash you all together, but as I learned with Jacob, you cant have it both ways. Edward, I will always love you. You are the father of our beautiful daughter and the person who changed me into what I am today. Forever and always Edward, it wasn't a lie, it just had a different meaning at the time. I will miss you and think of you often. Goodbye dear friend, goodbye."

Demetri grabbed Edwards head by his hair and tossed it in the fire and then wiped his hands off on his robes and turned to find me and smiled big at me. I smiled back but I was unsure of how I felt at the moment.

**Soooo what did you all think?!?! Think we made the right decision??Let us know in the comment section below please! Once again thanks for your ongoing and constant support..We love each and every one of you!! Update soon I promise..**

**Love Metri and Bella**

**xox**


	16. Preparations

**Chapter 16 is here...still own no one just the plot. Let us know what you think.**

**Chapter 16**

Edward. He was really dead. After everything I vowed would never happen, it ended this way. I was still in shock but in a way relieved you could say. I looked at Demetri with a small smile as he looked at me, pleased with himself. It could have ended either way and I am so glad that Edward wasn't able to kill Demetri first. If that were to happen, there is no doubt that Aro would have intervened and killed Edward. I looked over at Carlisle and Alice. They obviously knew the outcome of what was going to happen. Still, Alice was dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest and he was whispering in her ear something at this stage I couldn't understand. Aro came down of his throne and held his hand on Demetri's shoulder. "Well done my son, you have served and protected your family well" he said almost sounding remorseful.

"Carlisle my dear friend, I am sorry for your loss. He had been warned and he violated the rules that protect my family. I suspect you would have done the same in order to keep your family safe"

Carlisle didn't say a word and simultaneously he and Alice both left the hall. Demetri was at my side and he grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall and down to a room. We walked in the room and I sat on the edge of the bed and didn't take my eyes of him. "Bella, how are you feeling" Demetri asked me sympathetically. I smiled at him.

"Metri, it had to be done. There was no other way to stop him. I was so scared that he was going to kill you first. In all honesty I am upset but glad that it is all over." I looked up at him and into his eyes. "If he were to have gotten to you first, I would have asked Aro to kill me himself. I love you Demetri and I am ready to be your wife. I don't want anything more in life that that." I stood up and walked over to him, stroked his cheek and kissed him with such passion. He responded and kissed me back hungrily, running his hands up my back and pulling my body close to his.

"Bella," he whispered through the gasping "I love you."

*********

It had been months since Demetri had killed Edward. The last time I saw the Cullen's was when they came here to Volterra and held a small ceremony for Edward. All I seemed to think about these days was Ren. She was now without a father and I knew deep in her heart she resented me for what happened. One of the things that I will never forget will be the way Ren looked at me. Her eyes were swollen with tears and she was clinging onto Alice. It killed me inside to not be able to comfort my daughter. To wipe away her tears and tell her that Momma loved her. Not a word was spoken to me by any of the Cullen's at Edward's funeral, shall we say. Though not a word was said, I always saw them staring at me with hate in their eyes. Esme, the most lovable woman on the planet never in my time with the Cullen's had I seen her so heartbroken and full of hate. Most of the scowling came from Rosalie, now she had even more reason to hate me. I would try to talk but could never find the right words to say. What was there to say...sorry? Sorry doesn't bring him back. So I kept to myself and if anyone wanted to speak to me, they would. No one came over to me though. It had taken me this long to try and stop wondering if there was a way to have saved Edward. Nothing would have worked and I had to convince myself of that. Demetri was the only person who I could confide in anymore. As long as I had him, nothing else seemed to matter anymore. The relationship that Demetri and I had only seemed to grow stronger since Edward's death. I never at any stage felt any hate for this man. I loved him and we were going to be married soon enough. Isabella Volturi. I smiled as I thought of it.

I was left here myself at the moment. Demetri and the others were feeding and I still was staying true to the Vege diet. My phone was ringing on my bed side table. I sat up fast and without hesitation I answered it before looking to see who it was.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Bells...you know...."

Before he even finished his sentence I interrupted. "JAKE!!" I shrieked in excitement.

I heard his guffawing laugh "Calm down Bells. I missed you too but damn...almost made me deaf"

"I'm sorry, I just ...I missed you. I missed your voice." I paused for a few moments and then asked quietly, "How is...um...Ren? "

"Bells, she is fine. I mean she has had better days but all in all she and everyone else are doing good. I just wanted to see how you were doing Bella."

"Jake I'm good. I mean better than a while ago. I do miss you all though. Especially Ren." I sighed. "Does she say anything about me Jake? I want to talk to her. I just want to hear her voice again."

"She isn't around at the moment, she is shopping with Alice. She has wanted to call you for a little while now, but she is just nervous I guess. She doesn't hate you if that is what you want to know. She is upset but it's nothing that she blames you for. She understands and we have all explained it to her. No one here blames you for what happened Bells" Jake had said. At that moment Demetri walked in the room and I became lost in thought.

"Jake, I'm sorry I have to go...Thank you for calling and I'll give Ren a call later. Love ya Jake" I said to him. What was it with Demetri's smile that made me go all tingly all over? It's like my world stops and I just have to be with him.

"Cya Bells Love ya too. Take it easy over there" Jake replied and then the line was dead. I put the phone down and got myself comfortable back on the bed. Demetri walked over to me slowly and stared at me with his blood red eyes. I loved the colour of his after he had fed. I pulled him down to me and kissed him hard and passionately. I felt his lips curl up into a smile and he pulled back.

"Bella you have to go. Don't put it off any longer. Last dress fitting and I'll tell you, Jane has been so excited to go with you. She likes you." He said to me smiling.

I pouted "I don't wanna go. I want to stay here with you."

He brushed my lips lightly with his finger tips, sending my body into a shiver. "Fine, I'll go." I said finally. I stood up and threw on a robe as it might have been quite sunny outside.

I looked over at Demetri who had himself sprawled out on the bed. "You know, next week will come around quicker than you think. Then you will be Mrs. Volturi forever." He said in what seemed to be a seductive voice. I nodded and quickly crawled on to the bed and hovered my body over Demetri's.

"I love you" I said to him and I gave him a sweet, slow kiss and hopped up and walked out of the room.

Now to find Jane. Ugh dress fitting, it's not like I've gained weight or anything. I couldn't stand seeing the dress maker. Next week, I thought to myself. Mrs. Volturi. I smiled and continued to walk down the corridors. I was happy, yet felt almost sad at the same time. I did send out invitations to the Cullen's, though I never heard a reply back. If they came it would make my day even more enjoyable. I don't expect them to show up. Why would they, they haven't spoken to me in months so why start now. Thinking about this made me upset and angry, let's get this stupid dress fitting over and done with so I can be back in Demetri's loving embrace.

**Was only a short chapter but still tell us what you think of it please..we love reading all your comments.**

**Thank you**

**Love Metri and Bella**

**xox**


	17. Ali's Grief

**Chapter 17 here you go!! Own nothing but the plot!**

**Chapter 17**

(Alice POV)

I looked to Carlisle. His expression was meek. I had just gotten off the phone with Bella. We had very little time. I looked up just as we were entering the city limits of Volterra. We zoomed along the empty city streets to the Volturi Castle.

I grabbed my head…."OH!" I exclaimed.

We were in the grand hall of the Volturi, I was standing next to Carlisle and he was speaking to Aro. "Aro, Edward is my son! I think you could at least honor me enough to give my son a fair fight. If you have even a slight bit of respect for me Aro, you will grant my request." Carlisle was cool headedly saying to Aro. Aro, Caius, and Marcus agreed. The next thing I saw, shook me to the core. Edward was being ripped apart. He didn't go out screaming in pain, he was smiling, he was finally at peace. Edward was going to die."

When the fog disappeared, of what was the end of my premonition I looked over to Carlisle. Who was looking at me with worry spread all over his face. "What did you see Alice?"

I looked at him and there was no use sugar coating it, "I saw Edward die."

Carlisle looked ahead to the road again, "We didn't make it in time?" he said so low I almost didn't hear him.

I looked out the passenger side window "No, we make it on time." Carlisle looked to me and nodded. He understood, but he kept driving. Either way, we had to try.

As we arrived a tall cloaked figure stood by the entrance gate. Carlisle and I got out of the car and walked quickly to the gate. The hooded figure looked at Carlisle and gestured for him to follow. We followed the cloaked figure through the courtyard to the entrance of the castle.

Gianna smiled as we entered the castle. "Good evening!" She said eagerly. Carlisle nodded to acknowledge her. The cloaked figure we had been following was joined by a much larger man. He looked at us and shrugged his head in a direction and they both started walking. Carlisle put his hand on the small of my back and we continued to follow them down the long corridor. They led us to the Grand Hall. The room was packed full of various vampires. They had all been looking towards the door, Marcus had told them we were here. Sensing our bond to Edward.

Aro stood and clapped his hands together and strode up to Carlisle with his hand extended. Carlisle seemed to hesitate and then placed his hand in Aro's.

Aro smiled and looked around the room and then turned and looked over his shoulder and Caius and Marcus. He then slowly turned back to Carlisle and smiled. "We have already come to a decision, dear Carlisle." Aro then turned to me. He glided closer to me and I instantly placed my hand in his, he smiled at me. He made me feel so unnerved.

He looked me in the eye for a long moment. He then dropped my hand letting it fall limply from his grasp, he smiled after a moment, and looked to Carlisle. It seems we are going to come to an agreement. He took an unnecessary breath. "To make things fair," He looked to Edward and narrowed his eyes. "We will have Demetri and Edward fight to the death."

I turned just as Bella was dropping to her knees. Her facial expression showed that she didn't like the sound of the new arrangements. "NO!" She yelled making my ears ring.

Aro put his hand up to her. "Bella, dear, don't interrupt its rude." He then turned to Caius and Marcus. "They will finish what they have  
started." He took his seat at his throne and looked to Carlisle and me. "Do we have an agreement?" Aro folded his hands in his lap.  
Carlisle looked to Edward and then down to the ground, his eyes moved slowly along the marble floor to the spot where Demetri stood. Carlisle's eyes followed all the way up the length of Demetri to his face. Carlisle measured him for a moment and then looked to Bella, he then quickly looked away. I felt sorry for her, but I couldn't let the Volturi know this, it went against Carlisle's wishes.

Carlisle looked to Aro and nodded "Indeed." I felt my heart drop as the words came out of his mouth. I stole a quick glance at Edward out of the corner of my eye. I knew that I only had a few moments left to be in the same room as my brother. I closed my eyes. Speaking to Edward.

"Edward, we've tried everything. I love you, if you make it through this, you'll make me the happiest pixie ever, if you don't we will always love you, we will always see you in the face of your daughter, we will always hear you in the sounds of the piano. Brother, I love you." My thought was finished but I couldn't open my eyes.

Within only a few minutes the sickening noises had finished and with the somber lull of the room, I knew it was over. I felt Carlisle's hand slide around my shoulders and I clung to him, dry sobbing into his shoulder.

He whispered into my ear, "Don't cry, Alice, This is all a terrible tragedy . We will make it through this, you have to think of the greater good in all this Alice. Remember Esme's dream. It's going to work out. Shh don't cry Ali." He rubbed my back comforting me.  
Aro came down of his throne and held his hand on Demetri's shoulder. "Well done my son, you have served and protected your family well" he said almost sounding remorseful.

"Carlisle my dear friend, I am sorry for your loss.." Aro looked truly apathetic. "He had been warned and he violated the rules that protect my family. I suspect you would have done the same in order to keep your family safe"

Carlisle tugged on my side and I followed him out of the hall, being sure to keep my eyes down and away from Bella, I couldn't look at her or I would give it all away. We walked out of the Hall and back down the long corridor and out of the Volturi Castle. The whole way we did not say a word. Carlisle kept his hand on my shoulder the whole way out. Once we had returned to our rental car (yes, no grand theft auto this time, Carlisle was strongly opposed to it) Carlisle looked at me and smiled. "I am proud of you, honey, I know that was really hard for you to deal with." He patted my leg, "I'm proud of you kid." He turned the car around and we headed away from Volterra. I watched it as it grew smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror. "Alice, you will see her soon enough, we will come back for the funeral."

The plane ride home was filled of dry tears to my self as I looked out the small airplane window. Thanks to Carlisle who let me sit by the window. I wore my sunglasses because my eyes were jet black, and I was actually happy for the reason to keep them on. I thought about when I had first met the family. Back to 1920, Edward was so intrigued with my gift. I then thought of the first sight I had seen of Bella and Edward, I remember how he was when they first met, how giddy he was. I remembered when he told me he asked me to marry her, and how he had asked me to, no matter what, watch over her to make sure she was ok. I sighed.

Lost deep in memory and thought Carlisle nudged me and I stirred to life again. I nodded to him and stood up following him out of the plane. The ride home was almost as agonizing and felt almost as long. As soon as Carlisle's car came to a halt in the garage I was out of it and running to find Jasper. He always knew how to make me feel better. I saw him in the library and run into his arms and just holding him. I went over the whole trip with him, over every detail. Once I was finished I looked up at him and looked him directly into his eyes. His face was stuck in a cringe as he opened his eyes and looked into mine. He wrapped his arms around my body and held me speaking into my hair. "I should have been there." I pulled away from him quickly. "No Jasper, you were here where you were supposed to be." I held him tight.  
We walked out of the library and joined our family in the living room. Esme had her face buried into Carlisle's chest, her body trembling as he rubbed her back, the same as he did mine, trying to comfort her. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett her face was turned looking out the window. She looked more evil than I had ever saw her. Emmett was looking down at his hands that were laced together in his lap. Carlisle had obviously told them all. I didn't say a word to any of them, instead I walked across the room to the bar and poured a double shot of vodka and swallowed it quickly.

Damn, this sucked.

"Carlisle, are you sure this is going to work?" Esme sat up her usually perfect hair was a mess. She tried to smooth it as she spoke looking around at all her family members. "How are we going to explain this all to Renesmee?" Esme put her hands over her face. "I need to be alone." She stood up and rushed upstairs. I watched Carlisle's face. It killed him to let her go, but he sat there, obeying her wishes.

"Esme is right, this is going to kill poor Ren." Rosalie stood up her self looked Emmett over and the marched towards the door. "I need to catch a bite to eat." She said as she whisked out the door . Emmett reluctantly followed her not saying a word to anyone.

***********

Telling Ren was going to be the hardest part of this whole equation. After a lot of arguing and Jasper overwhelming him self trying to keep the house peaceful, we finally came to the decision that we would all tell Ren as a family, Carlisle, being the head of the family would lead them.

I wasn't able to see Ren and her future, so I was totally clueless as to how tonight's events were going to take place. I was certain that it wasn't going to be easy.

I heard her but most of all I smelt Jake and my visions because fuzzy once they were in close enough proximity to me. I turned to tell Jasper, but he was already standing up, already aware of their presence. We walked hand and hand down the stair case to the great room. Everyone was already there. Renesmee and Jacob walked through the door and they stopped dead in their tracks the second the took sight of the lot of us.

Esme put on her best fake smile and ran over to Ren scooping her up into an over dramtic hug. Jacob stood their looking around eyeballing each of us for some clue as to what was going on.

"Gram" Ren said tapping Esmes shoulder quickly "Too tight, still partial human, choking!" Ren said tapping more urgently.  
Esme let go of Renesmee tightly and then began apologizing. Ren laughed nervously and then looked around. "Ok, spill the beans, what is going on?" She immediately looked to Carlisle, "Grandpa?" She cocked her head slightly to the right.

Carlisle walked over to her and motioned for her to sit down on a chair. "Ren, my child, we have some, rather painful news for you." He searched her face trying to understand her thought process.

Carlisle paced the room as he spoke, with his hand folded behind his back. Esme and Rose were sat on the couch while Emmett and Jacob stood quietly in the back of the room. Jasper, of course, was settled right beside me.

Ren looked around the room. "What happened?" She looked around the room again. "Where is dad?" She stood up looking at all our faces the she said "dad". Ren was a smart girl, I knew it would only take a moment. Her face went from confused to horrified as she dropped to the floor into a fetal position sobbing heavy tear and pounding at the floor.

After a long while of Ren sobbing and everyone trying to comfort her, Carlisle began to speak again. "Ren, my child, there is something else, that I must tell you." He looked at all of us one by one and then fixed his gaze back upon Renesmee. "It's about your mother." Ren's face went shock white, she was probably whiter than most of us at that moment.

**Please tell us what you think!! Comments please..we appreciate everything that you have to say**

**Love Metri and Bells**


	18. Ren's surprise

**Here it is!! Hope you like where we are going with this!! Quite a long chappy this one! Own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 18**

Ren POV

I couldn't believe it. Was it true, Dad was dead? How, why? There were a million questions running through my mind right now. The look in my family's eyes was that of sheer horror. There they all stood hugging up to one another and I looked around and just fell to the ground. It seemed easier down here, to be curled up. Though no one said the words, I knew what they were implying. After a few moments of pounding at the floor and everyone comforting me, Grandpa looked down at me.

"Ren, my child, there is something else that I must tell you. It's about your mother." He said to me with this tone to his voice that I had never heard before. I looked back to him and then around at the rest of my family.

At that moment Jake came through the door and stood beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently. He looked into my eyes with the deepest sympathy. I held him tight and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What about Mom? Is she ok?" I finally asked.

"Ren she is fine. It's just that you know we all love her very much and we don't blame her for what happened with your father. Ren, I have reason to believe that the Volturi are going to," he paused "kill her" he whispered. Shocked, I looked him dead in the eyes.

Jake let out a low growl beside me and held my hand tight. "Why?" was all I managed to say. How could my life get any worse? First my Dad and now my mom was going to die too.

"I know Aro well and when I was in Volterra I could see that he was planning something else. Alice had a vision. She saw something happen with you mother. It wasn't clear but there was something there." Grandpa began to explain before Alice interrupted.

"Ren, is there something you need to tell us? Some of the things I've seen aren't clear and I think it is because of you. I can't see anything to do with you but I always see Bella calling out to you. It's such a blur" Alice explained to me while rubbing her temples.

I couldn't hide it from anyone for much longer. Jake looked at me and then around to the rest of the family. I sighed and nodded. "I wanted to tell you sooner but it was too much of a risk telling anyone. I've only just found out a few days ago" I paused for a moment and looked down to see Jake was rubbing my stomach. I looked back up to face my family "I'm pregnant" I finally said. My tears swelled back up with tears. I stood there shaking my head and Jake wiped the tears from my eyes and whispered "It's going to be ok"

I moved back from Jake and said "No, for once I don't think it is going to be ok. Do you not remember what I vowed to the Volturi? The only reason they didn't kill us in the first place was because I promised them that nothing like this would _ever _happen. How could I have been so stupid?"

Rose walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "We can't tell Bella. Not just yet. It's too much of a risk if she knows. If she knows and Aro or anyone else finds out they will kill her first." Rose said, talking to everyone. The one person who I wanted to talk to and confide in was the only person who I couldn't even call. My mother, she would know what to do, she always did. We all agreed that no one will talk to her at all. It was hard but it was for the best. To protect myself and my child I had to agree to not say a word to Mom. I sat on the couch with Jake and lightly stroked my stomach.

***

Months had passed and I was becoming bigger by the day. Still not a word to mom was said. It was hard to not have her here with me while I was going through this. Like everyone says to me though 'it's for the best' frankly I was sick of hearing it. I was going to get up the courage and call her later. I walked outside and saw Jake out there. As I got closer I saw he was on the phone. He hung up just before I got to him.

"Who were you talking to" I asked.

He turned around startled "umm, Hey Babe. I was talking to," he paused and looked into my eyes "Bella."

I just looked at him shocked. "You knew you weren't supposed to call her Jake. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing I swear, I just wanted to see how she was doing. I miss her too you know." He said back to me.

"I was going to call her later anyway. I don't care what the others say. They won't know. You can't tell them Jake, please" I pleaded with him.

He shook his head. "I'm not telling anyone." He smiled at me and held my hand and we walked back to the mansion.

Later that night I was laying in my bed just playing with my phone, trying to think of what I should say to mom. 'Hi mom, yeah, I'm pregnant', I shook my head. Ok that's it, I had to pull it together, I dialled the number and waited for her to pick up.

The phone was ringing and I was about to hang up when I got an answer. "Hello"

"Mom, is that you?" I asked.

"Ren, Sweetheart oh how I missed your sweet voice" she said. "Baby girl, how are you. I've missed you so much"

"Mom are you busy, I need to talk to you?"

"I'm speaking with Aro and Demetri at the moment sweet, but I can still talk to you. What is it?"

"Please before I tell you can you make sure that you are alone. I don't want anyone else to hear what I have to say." I said to her trying not to sound too worried.

Bella POV

Demetri and I had been asked to speak with Aro. I imagine it was about the wedding arrangements. That's all any one seemed to want to talk to me about anymore. Not that I was complaining, at least they seemed to pretend to care about me. I was right, Aro was just going over the days' activities. He was very strict about time management. It all had to go perfectly according to him. We were all talking for about 10 minutes and my phone began to ring. I wasn't going to answer it, I didn't want to sound rude in front of Aro. Aro coughed and nodded at me and I took that as my chance to answer.

"Hello" I said.

"Mom, is that you?" a very familiar voice answered. I was in shock.

"Ren, Sweetheart oh how I missed your sweet voice, Baby girl, how are you. I've missed you so much"

"Mom, are you busy, I need to talk to you?" she said to me, sounding a little worried about something. I looked to Aro and Demetri who were still talking about something.

"I'm speaking with Aro and Demetri at the moment sweet, but I can still talk to you. What is it?"

"Please before I tell you can you make sure that you are alone. I don't want anyone else to hear what I have to say."

I stood up and looked at Demetri and gestured for him to follow me. I mouth the words I'm sorry to Aro and he just nodded and smiled at me. I walked out of the hall with Demetri and went into my room.

"Ok Ren, I'm here and it's just me and you. No one can hear us" I wasn't completely honest with her. Demetri was there with me. "What do you need to tell me baby?" I asked her now sounding concerned. Demetri was at my side and I could tell he was listening in on the conversation. I didn't mind.

"Momma," there was a long pause. "I'm ...pregnant" she whispered.

I looked at Demetri and he looked back at me and shook his head. He was now up and pacing the room. "Renesmee, you are pregnant? I don't know what to say." I really was speechless.

"Momma I'm sorry, I know that I vowed to the Volturi that this wouldn't happen. I am just so sorry, I've known for about four months now. We all had agreed that it would be too much of a risk to tell you, just in case someone found out. I couldn't take the lies anymore, I had to tell you. Please Mom just say something." She said, and it sounded like she was crying.

"Ren, all this time I thought you all hated me for what happened with Edward. I had been so upset thinking that my daughter had turned against me. I can't say that this is a good thing but I am glad that you did tell me. I love you Ren and please just tell me that Jake is the father. I don't want to think about you fooling around with anyone else."

"Mom, of course it is Jake. I just don't know what to do. I need you here momma. I need my Mom."

Suddenly I heard a noise on the other end of the phone and heard muffled voices. "Hello??" I asked "Ren are you there?"

"Bella, you have to get out of there." Alice said to me.

"Alice, what are you talking about? Where is Ren?" I asked sounding worried.

"Bella, Aro finds out. He is going to kill you. I've seen it happen. He finds out somehow, don't ask me how and the rest is still blurred but you are dead Bella." She said to me fast.

"Alice take care of Ren, I will figure it out I promise."

"Bella, Carlisle is calling around to see if there are others that will help us. If they want a war they will get one." Alice finished "Love you Bella and please just do as I say."

I looked at Demetri as I hung the phone up. He was standing there with his hands in his hair, trying to think of what we could do.

"I won't let him hurt you Bella. Nothing he can do or say to me will make me change my mind. He doesn't know yet, so we just avoid him if we can and wait it out until Alice gathers a few others who could help us." Demetri said to me, not meeting my eyes.

Why was life so difficult? I thought that moving here would be the best for my family but it has caused them nothing but trouble. My baby girl was pregnant. I shook my head and thought of what would happen when Aro did find out. I was the reason any of this was happening, it was my entire fault.

"Bella love, we need to go back to see Aro. He will suspect something if we don't go back soon" Demetri explained.

I nodded. "Yeah you're right. Let's go back." Metri wrapped his arm around me to comfort me as we walked back to the hall to meet Aro.

There he was, still in the same position he was when we left. "Glad you came back to join me young ones" Aro said in a sinister voice. "Would you care to share who you were talking to my dear?" he said as his bold red eyes stared right into mine.

"It was my daughter." Was all I said.

He nodded with a smirk on his face, "Very well." As Demetri and I sat down Aro reached over and grabbed Demetri's hand in his and shut his eyes. I was in shock as I knew what was happening. With lightning quick reflexes Demetri ripped his hand out of Aro's and stood tall and began to growl under his breath.

"Such a shame young Demetri. You never learn." Aro sneered. "You see, Felix followed the two of you and heard every word that was said. I just needed the proof and it seems that I have it." He shook his head. "Such a waste of your abilities dear Bella" he said to me and he stood up and began to walk closer to me. In an instant Demetri was standing between myself and Aro.

"Aro, this wasn't planned. It has nothing to do with Bella." Demetri said to Aro.

"Ahh but young one, the second dear Bella received that phone call, it had everything to do with her. The child vowed to us, do you not remember. She said that she and the mutt would not reproduce. We don't know what sort of threat this can cause us Demetri. I'm sure you can see where I am coming from. You know too well of what happens when someone disobeys our rules." Aro finished with a grin on his face.

"The child and the boy must be punished and Demetri if you do not comply then I am afraid that you will suffer also." Aro said whilst looking at me.

"Both of you, out of my site. I have some preparations to take care of" he finished and Demetri led me out of the hall.

We walked back to my room, not saying a word until the door was shut and locked behind us. "Bella, we have to leave. We will go to Forks and then we can deal with everything over there. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you this. Now when we leave I am positive Aro and a few others will follow us to Forks to see your daughter. We just have to get there first. I will call the airport and make arrangements and we will leave on the next possible flight. Bella, we will work this all out. You have nothing to worry about" Demetri finished and smiled at me. There was something about him that made me believe him. His smile just seemed to make me forget everything for a split second. I had no time to daydream. My daughter and my best friends' lives were at stake here. Luckily I already had a bag packed and ready to go as soon as Demetri said so. I waited impatiently while Demetri was on the phone. He would occasionally glance over to me to see how I was holding up. Finally he hung up the phone and came over to me. "The next flight leaves in two hours. Bella, we have to get going now. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said in a small, fearful voice. We raced through the corridors and out towards the cars. Demetri had found a car and had driven over to me. I threw my things in the trunk and jumped in the passenger side and Demetri instantly took leaving Volterra in the distance. After about 30 minutes we reached the airport and dumped the car.

"Where do you think Aro is?" I asked Demetri. He looked at me and shrugged. "Let's just go, get on the plane and once we are seated we can discuss this."

We walked around the terminal, collected out tickets and made our way to the gate. As we got closer to the gate I saw a very recognisable figure. "Jane?" I said as I came closer. She turned and smirked at me. "Jane you can't stop us. We are going back to Forks. If Aro wants to attempt to kill my daughter, he will do so over there. We have plenty of allies and they will not stand for it this time!" I was almost yelling at her. A few people stared but most just ignored us.

"Bella, I came to help you. A warning. Aro is preparing for a war with the Cullen's. Not like last time. This time he will do what needs to be done. He is done reasoning with everyone. He wants to be done with all of this." Jane explained to me in her sweet little voice.

"Thank you Jane. I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused you." I smiled and in a flash she had disappeared. Demetri had a small smile on his face as he led me towards the plane. "I told you she liked you."

We were led to our seats and I took out my phone and dialled Alice to tell her we were on our way.

"Bella" she answered.

"Alice yes it's me. Demetri and I are on our way to Forks now. It's not looking good though. Aro is planning to attack. We have to be prepared."

"Yes Bella, I know. Carlisle has managed to contact a few others who will come to fight by us. Many did not want to be a part of it, though a few have wanted to fight against the likes of the Volturi for some time now." Alice said to me, sounding quite pleased.

"OK Ali, who is there?" I asked curiously.

"Well all of the wolves of course. A few old friends. You remember Zafrina. One of the Amazon coven. She agreed to help us. The Denali's are all coming over to help. Benjamin and Tia of the Egyptian coven have also agreed. That might be all. Carlisle is still trying to convince a few others come around. Stay safe Bella." Alice finished.

"We will see you all soon Alice." I closed the phone and leaned my head on Demetri's shoulder. We had a few numbers on our side now. I didn't want to risk the lives of our friends in this process. They have come to our side before but I don't think they know what they are really in for this time. This was not going to be as simple as saying a few words and all is good. This was a matter of life and death. I was thinking of my poor, swollen, fragile daughter. Jake would not be leaving her side. I imagine all the pack would be taking shifts to ensure the safety of the both of them. It was quite possible that we would be slaughtered and all this would have been for nothing. I held onto Demetri tight as the plane took off. We were on our way home, to face our destiny.

** Did you like it?!?! Lets us know in the comments section below!! Let us know what you are thinking! Hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Love Metri and Bella**

**xox**


	19. Welcome Home

**Ok it's here finally! Thank you all for being so patient with this. Next chapter will be up shortly I promise!! Enjoy :D**

Chapter 19

　  
　  
When we arrived to Seattle, I had an uneasy feeling that we were being watched. I looked around the airport nervously. Demetri must have felt my tension, because he squeezed my hand and looked me deep in the eyes and said "Bella, The coast is clear, stop worrying so much."

He gave me one of his smiles. I nodded to him but still couldn't help looking over my shoulder.

We boarded a small airplane to take us to Port Angeles, the whole hour in the small plane I stared out the small circular window and daydreamed of the coming future. Wishing I knew what was to happen.

One in Port Angeles, we hailed a cab and climbed in. The driver looked at us through the review and Demetri sat forward to the driver. He pulled out several one hundred dollar bills and slipped it through the meshing. "There is more of this good fellow, if you would be so kind to take us to Forks.

The driver looked at the money and then back to Demetri, "I am off in an hour" The cabby said shaking his head.  
Demetri looked to me and I looked out the window, Demetri looked back to the man and said "I will double your earnings today if you would be so kind, as to deliver this one favor."

The cabby looked distantly out the windshield for a look moment before drifting his eyes back to the rearview. "Six hundred and you got yourself a deal."

Demetri smiled and added a few more hundreds to the stack and folded them up and pushed them through the meshing again.

The cabby took the money and counted it and then actually turned around to face Demetri "There is Eight-hundred dollars here, Sir."

Demetri said not looking to him, "A tip, Sir." He reached across me and grabbed a lock of my hair and started twirling it around his finger. He placed his cool hand on my leg and leaned against me looking out the window with one of his legs propped up on the seat."

I just laughed and continued to look out the window. It was a long ride back, humans drive so slow. We arrived in Forks and I gave the cabby the address to the Cullen's place. I was almost pressed against the back of the cabs passenger window. Looking at things, everything seemed the same as the day I was taken away from everything I loved. I looked down the street that took you to Charlie's, my hand gently caressed the window as we passed it.

I missed Charlie, I missed him more than I ever thought I would. I miss how he just knew when something was bothering me. In his own way, he always knew the right thing to do to make it all better. I wish I could run to him, with my arms wide open like I did when I was a child. I wish I could sit on his lap and tell him what was wrong. To have my big strong daddy go and tell them to leave his little girl alone or else.  
Yeah, that would be great, right? Wrong. I was a big girl now, I could never ask Charlie for his help in this situation.

The cab turned down the almost hidden driveway, almost missing it, if it weren't for me screaming "Stop, stop, its right…THERE!!"

As we approached the Mansion I recognized a very familiar looking vehicle. I had to think about it for a second but then I come to realize that the vehicle was none other than my mothers. Renee! Oh, no…She couldn't be here, not now. A flood of worry, questions, and frustration ran through me.

I piss bolted out of the car so quickly I am sure the driver was scratching his head as to what my problem was. I looked back to see Demetri handing the driver yet, another bill of some sort. The driver tipped his hand and whipped out of the drive very quickly.

I waited for Demetri to get to the door, once the driver was out of sight, he was at my side in seconds. I felt so odd and out of place, yet almost felt like I never left at all. I hesitated at the door, finally deciding to knock.

Instantly, Carlisle was at the door. He opened the door wide and opened his arms to me. I almost sent him staggering backwards I rushed him with such force for the hug. I began a million miles a minute, "Carlisle, I am so glad you don't hate me, I almost couldn't live with the idea of you hating me. I saw my mom's car, where is she?" Carlisle pressed his cool finger to my lips and pulled me close, smoothing my hair and shhing me.

Carlisle held his hand out to Demetri, and they shook hands. "Thank you, Demetri, for taking the best care of our Bella, while she was in Italy. I owe you a lot, so I give you my respect."

Demetri smiled wide at me and looked back to Carlisle. "Your respect is the best payment I could ever ask for."

Carlisle gestured for us to come in, and we entered the great room. I looked around and it was exactly the same as I remembered it. I let a sigh out and Carlisle looked at me with a bit of a worried look on his face. "Bella," he said to me "Your mother joined us early this morning, she has been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Carlisle turned and gestured towards the library.

I nodded to him and ran for the library, I pushed open the doors and walked through. There she was sitting on the small sofa by the fire place. Squinting over a magazine of Better Homes and Garden. She looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Bella!" She stood up and quickly walked over to me, ditching the magazine in the process. She wrapped her loving arms around me and kissed my cheek as she pulled me into what I think was her tight over dramatic hug.

"Hey, Mom" I laughed as I gently hugged her back. "I'm so, um, surprised to see you here, what brings you around, um Forks? You hate it here." I said jokingly to her.

She instantly dropped her embrace and ran her fingers through her wild hair. "Bella, Phil and I are getting a divorce." She was avoiding looking me in the eyes. "I caught him cheating." She started wringing her hands together.

I reached for her hands and held them and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, Mom, I am so sorry!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought Phil was what she called the one. Man, we were, so much alike.

She looked around the room and then finally focus her gaze on me. "Thank you Bella, I needed to be close to someone who loved me. I am so happy to see you!" She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled herself into another one of her hugs.

I hugged her back and laughed. I looked at her and smiled and then I smelt her intoxicating smell of the warm blood that was running through her. I would never hurt my mother, not ever, but man she certainly smelled good. Thus, reminding me of the Volturi that were on the way.

"Mom, you can't stay here. We have to think of something, there is, a situation. I really can't elaborate on any details, All I can say is, you gotta go somewhere else." I looked around the room and saw a newspaper sitting on the coffee table. I walked over to it and picked it up. I wasn't sure exactly what, I was looking for, but I scanned every section of the newspaper looking for something to jump out at me. I got to the section of Realty and I saw one of the most beautiful homes for sale that I had ever saw. Instantly, it was like someone turned on a light bulb. This house was beautiful. It was located in forks, but had views of La Push. It was what I was looking for. I, without hesitation, picked up the phone and dialed the number at the bottom of the ad.

A lady answered the phone "Deborah Clementine, Forks Realty, Agent and Representative, You made the right choice, how may I be of service to you today?"

"I would like to buy the featured listing that you have located in the Herald this week. If it's available." I knew it was available. I couldn't tell you why, but I knew this was what I had to do.

The other end was silent for a moment the lady's chuckle erupted the silence. "Oh, Honey, there are many steps you would want to go over, before you just purchased the property." She laughed again.

I was becoming annoyed with her ignorance, "What should I make the check out to? I'll pay asking price, whatever." I rolled my eyes and tapped my pen on the desk, I was becoming annoyed and impatient.

"Are…you, Serious?" The lady asked. "You don't even want to look at it first?" Her voice sounded confused.

"Listen, lady." yup I was annoyed. "I _need_ a house, right now. I have unlimited funds, and money is no object. As long as the house is standing, I want it." I was fidgeting with my bracelet's that covered the old scar from where James had bit me, so long ago.

"I will call the Sellers, immediately. May I have a number I can reach you at?" The lady was starting to now sound excited.  
I rattled off my phone number to her, and hung up the phone. I looked at my now awestruck mother. Her jaw was hung open and her eyes were squinting at me, which meant she was trying to analyze me. Which she always guessed way off.

"What?" I looked at her innocently. She was about to speak when my phone rang. "Hello," I answered it holding my finger up to my mother, telling her one moment hold on our conversation.

It was the real estate agent. "The Sellers have agreed to the sale and would be ready to close as soon as 5PM today." I looked at the clock 3:14 PM

I sighed and nodded uselessly "I will be there, 5PM sharply. Check in hand." I looked out the window and imagined the horizon line filled with cloaked Volturi, as it had been 8 years ago, when we were fighting for Renesmee and our lives. "I would throw in another ten thousand if you could make it at 4PM" I closed my eyes trying to clear my nightmare.

I heard papers flipping and keytones to a cell phone being pressed. "One moment, I am phoning the Sellers." The agent said to me.

A moment later she returned on the line with severe chirpiness in her voice. "They will be here as soon at 3:30" She sounded very pleased. I thanked her and hung up the phone.

My mom had her hands on her hip and was tapping her toe looking at me. "What is the rush pumpkin? When did you become so flush in money? Why are you buying a house you've never seen?" She rattled off the questions so fast I was thankful for my super hearing, otherwise  
I would have to tell her to calm down and say it more clearly. I nudged her "Come with me, I'll explain what I can, on the way."

We headed out of the library only for me to be knocked sideways by a very overly excited Jake. "Woah, Hey buddy!" I smiled widely at him.  
He picked me up and spun me around. "Bells!" He hugged me tight, and I swear, if I wasn't a vampire, he would have probably crushed some ribs.

"Jake, stick around, I have something I have to do in town, but I will be back soon. We can talk then!" I ruffled his hair and pulled my mother and Demetri out of the door.

Demetri didn't ask me a single question. He just followed and stood beside my beautiful car that had been waiting for me in the Cullen garage. I missed my car.

I slid into the perfect soft leather seat of my beautiful Mercedes Guard. I loved my baby. I patted the steering wheel, as if saying, hello old friend.

As we reversed out the garage I handed Demetri the newspaper ad that had the house in it. I didn't have to say anything. He smiled and handed it back to me.

"Ok I want and explanation young lady!" My mother was saying to me from the back seat.

"Ok, like I said, a situation is happening at the Cullen house, and I need you at a safe distance. Demetri and I need a house to live in here anyway, so I bought that one. This situation is going to happen very, very soon. I can't have you in harm's way, mom." I didn't look at her for one second, and I kind of forgot about her humanness and I was driving pretty erratically

"Bella slow down before you kill us all!" I looked at my mother and she was gripping the dash like a mad lady. I slowed down to a slow 65mph and she just glared at me.

I smiled to myself as we entered the city limits. I drove to the bay and pulled into the Real Estate named Forks Realty. We all climbed out the car and I pressed my keychain or amour my car. I know it was Forks, but still. I take no chances when it comes to my babies.

Thirty-eight minutes later, Demetri and I were walking out of the agency, fist time home buyers with keys in hand to our brand new house. I smiled from Demetri to my mother. We got directions how to get there. Almost to La Push territory line, sitting all alone in its own privacy overlooking the cliffs of La Push and First Beach. It was absolutely perfect. We wandered around and the whole time my mother was just awestruck.

"Wow, Bella, you sure now how to pick out a perfect house without even seeing it first. I am impressed." I handed my mother my laptop case that I had brought with me from the Cullen's and gave her my credit card. Order whatever the house needs. Pay whatever, get it delivered here as quick as they can, pay extra if you must. Furniture, dishes, décor, food, all of it." I kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her hand gently. "I love you mom, and I will call you as soon as I can to ensure you are safe."

She kissed me back and hugged me with one of her hugs, then she did the same to Demetri and she was setting forth on her goal. Demetri and I took one more quick glance around at our perfect new home and took off out the door, back to the Cullen place.

Once we arrived back at the Cullen's, I noticed a lot more vehicles in the drive way. All of them were unfamiliar to me. Demetri and I dashed back to the mansion. I opened the door and the frown that was upon my face with worry melted the instant my eyes fell on her. Renesmee.

The most beautiful creation that had ever walked this earth. She spun around, her long wavy hair fluttering in motion with her as she turned to me. "Mummy!" She ran to me and leapt into my arms.

"Baby girl!" I hugged her oh so tight. I didn't want to ever let her go. We sat there for a long moment and we cried together, well I dry sobbed, but all the same.

"Mummy, I am so, so sorry for all the trouble I have cause!" Her eyes were filled with pools of tears and her cheeks were stained with rivers of tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen, we didn't mean for it to happen." She was shaking so bad. I comforted her and told her everything would be okay. Even though, I knew everything was not okay, and we were going to have to go through a lot of heartache before it might get okay, if it ever did. If the Volturi destroy Ren and Jake, I wouldn't be able to go on with my life, if they killed me too, it would be a gift. Even still, I held my daughter and promised her, it would all be alright.

I looked up as the wild and eccentric Zafrina came into the room. My god, I missed this woman. "Ello, young Bella, It's been too long!" She pulled me into a tight hug and I embraced her with the same.

"It has been too long." I looked at her seriously "We really should stop seeing each other on these conditions." I was being serious, however, she took it as a joke and laughed loud and boisterous. The sound warmed me up from the inside out.

I looked beyond her to see Garret and Kate playing with each other. He would tickle her and she would give him a lil jolt. Each time she did he would tickle her harder. I smiled wide. Carmen and Elezar busy in a game of chess as Alice over looked it and smirked wide.

Emmett and Rosalie were in deep conversation with Bree who had co-existed as Carlisle's long lost niece. She lived close by in her own home, she looked about 16 to me, but she passed herself off, with special thanks to , as a new fresh face in Forks.

Jasper was busy concentrating on a book that he was reading but he looked up and winked at me as I walked in.

Esme was running around trying to make sure everyone was happy, and content. I saw no wolves, but figured the extra vampire smell might be too much for them, and they were probably keeping their distance.

I looked to Renesmee. "Ren, honey, where is Jake?"

She sniffled a few times, and between quick gasps she said "It's his packs turn on duty, for running the perimeter." I nodded at her reply. I glanced quickly at Demetri who looked a little uncomfortable in his surroundings. The Cullen place was a lot different from the cold Volturi Castle.

I heard some rustling at the door and Jake walked in wearing just a pair of black shorts. "Hey Bells, just wanted to say so far, everything looks good. "

I smiled at him and then smiled when Renesmee ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. I was so happy that they had each other.

"Jake, you need to get Ren out of here" I said to him, I described to him how to get to the new house, and told him Renee was there. He nodded and he and Renesmee took off.

I was still worried about everyone that was in the Cullen place. All our friends that had come from so far, just to help us, yet again.

We heard a small knock at the door. Puzzled Carlisle kissed Esme on her worried cheek and answered the door. It was Jane. She was drenched wet, her robes soaked. She looked desperately at me. "They knew I helped you at the air port. They were going to kill me, but I escaped. If you will have me, I will defend you Bella."

I looked to Jane and ran to her with open arms. We locked in a hug and I was happy. Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too? Oh, Yeah, The Volturi do.

**Thanks you soo much for all the continuing support!! Let us know what you think and more will be up soon.**

**As always...Love**

**Metri and Bella**

**xox**


	20. Help Arrives

**Firstly I want to say sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I have had major Computer issues and have barely been able to make it online at all! Thanks for being so patient and I hope it was worth the wait! Still not finished and have plenty more to come so stay tuned and once again thank you for all of your continuing support! Love always Demetri and Bella! xox**

**CHAPTER 20**

I ran to Jane and took her into a huge hug. "Oh Jane!" I smoothed her rain logged hair. I turned to look at Carlisle.

He smiled at me and walked to Jane, placing his steady hand on her shoulder. "Dear Jane, you have risked your life to help my family, the least we can do is take you under our wing." He patted her shoulder before looking to me and placing a finger under my chin pulling it up to look at him. "The more the merrier, right?" He smiled and winked at me.

The next couple of hours we sat in the Great Room of the Cullen Mansion plotting our attack strategy.

We practiced moves with Jasper again, countering attacks. Zafrina and I worked together, practicing my shield. "Wow, Bella! You are much better, than before!" Zafrina kept getting side tracked when ever Renesmee was around however, the girl seemed to have her completely astonished.

Renesemee loved Zaf too, she was always asking when ever she has an available minute, to show her colorful pictures. I laughed to my self, thinking, some things never change. Remembering a very tiny Renesmee and Zafrina doing the very same thing, years ago.

Alice started pacing, she couldn't see the future with the wolves being present, and it was driving her crazy. She tried her best to put on a good face, but you could tell she was barely holding together.

Jasper walked over to her and put his arm around her, calming her with his power. She smiled at him and cuddled her small body into his embrace. That worked for a short while until she jerked upright, stiff as a bored, her eyes were glazed over. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, watching her in anticipation.

"We don't have long" she said still in a zombie-like trance. She shook her head and looked out the window with a worried look.

Within seconds of that we heard a wolf's cry in the distance. A few moments after that there was some rustling at the door and Jacob and Sam came through the front door. They were soaking wet and muddy. Sam stood at the door his face screwed up with a look of disgust, he hated the smell of vampires and only endured it when he had to.

Jacob walked over to me and placed his massive russet hand on my shoulder. "Bells" he said between heavy breaths, they must have ran fast. "We saw about six of them, maybe ten miles out, they will be here soon." He huffed gasping for air.

I looked at Jacob worried. "Sit down!" I turned and looked at all of the startled faces in the room, "Can someone get him some water?" I pleaded, then seeing Esme run off towards the kitchen.

Jacob shook his head "No, Bells" He said as he let a deep breath out. "I'm fine, I just had to catch my breath." He was looking me over "Really, Bells, I'm _fine_" He must have seen the disbelief on my face. Esme was already back with a glass of water and she insisted, amongst his protesting, that he take the glass of water. Jacob took the water and downed it in one drink then reluctantly handed Esme the empty glass. He looked back to me "Happy?" I nodded and he smiled. "We gotta join the rest of the pack, we will be back soon." He hesitated like he wanted to touch me or possibly hug me, then he looked at Demetri, a sadness came over his face.

"Take care of your self Jake" I yelled to him as he and Sam left the Mansion and returned back to the rainy darkness. "I love you" I said in my head as my eyes followed him.

After a moment of standing there thinking about things I would never know the answers to, I remembered the present situation and looked around the room. Everyone was scurrying around getting everything together and preparing for the worse.

A few moments later we hear yelling outside, it was Embry, he was standing on the porch in half dressed human form, soaked from the rain. "Bella, Carlisle" We all moved to the porch standing outside were six vampires I had never seen before.

Rosalie instantly crouched into a defensive pose. Jasper protectively stood in front of Alice and Carlisle put his arm on the door frame keeping the rest back.

Embry and five other wolves, in actual wolf form, stood gathered around the vampires. The leader of the group held his hands up in the air. "Please," he shouted through the rain, call your dogs off!"

Carlisle nodded at the wolves and the back off slightly but the large black wolf and the large russet wolf paced and circled them still. "What bring you here?" Carlisle asked the group.

"We heard you needed help, Peter, a dear friend of ours, told us you needed extra help." The tall and slender man, turned to look at his fellow group members. "We could be a extra help, some of us have powers" The man smiled.

He introduced them one by one, the first was a lady with long blonde braids down each side of her head, she was strikingly beautiful, even water logged from the rain. "This is Hildi, she joins us from Switzerland, she had the power to disorient people like they are drunk."

Along with her was another female, with short spiky black hair with bright red streaks through out it, she had piercing all over her face and looked a bit wild but was still unmistakingly beautiful. The man walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is Lucy, she can take away your sight for a few seconds at a time." The man smiled.

Wrapped around her was a male vampire, he had shaggy brown curly hair and was extremely attractive, he almost looked like what you would get if you mixed Edward, Jasper and Emmett together. (Sam Winchester look a like) The man looked to him and then back to us, "We have Calvin, here who can see short 3 second glimpses into the future, he is amazing in battle because he can see the opponents move and be ready to counter it before it happens"

Next to him was a very tall and muscular male with wide shoulders and sandy blond hair. "Next, is Carter, he doesn't have a power, but he is an old vampire, with a lot of experience."

Standing unsure of her self was another female but she had to be only about 15 or 16 tops when she was changed, she looked younger than Renesmee and Jane. The man walked over to her and patted her head, "This here is Maddy" The man looked at her with love all over his face "She can sing and it lures a mans heart in her direction, like a siren" She curtsied and wiped her soggy hair from away from her face.

The man then looked to us and smiled, and I, I am Luther, I have no powers, but I am very witty and noble and I will serve you well in our time here." He smiled back at us.

Carlisle nodded and waved them in. The black wolf growled a throaty growl and ran off into the woods as the other wolves followed. Embry ran off as human form to the woodline before a flash and he too was a wolf. A lone russet wolf stood there, looking at me, he walked over and pushed his large head into my hand before turning and running after the other wolves.  
Once inside, Esme walked around handing everyone dry towels. These vampires weren't accustomed to the Vegetarian diet as we all were, so Carlisle gave them some of his supply of blood bags. After they were fed, we went over our strategy with them.

Mean while back at the new house I had purchased, Renee and Renesmee sat hiding out from all the bad that was about to happen.  
Renesemee was pacing the room. "It's not fair!" she turned sharply to Renee. "I could help them, I was the one that caused all this, I should be there!" She looked longingly out the window. "If anything happens to any of them, I don't know what I would do."


	21. Leader Falls

**Here you go..we added a few more lil things in...hope you love it! Love Bella and Metri! Read and Reviews please! **

**Chapter 21**

It was time, they were here I looked at the confused and agonized faces of my loves ones and friends of old and new. They all shared the same expression Grim. I sighed a useless breath and looked back to the faces of those I disobeyed.

Aro stood there with his guard in front of him, looking at us, his evil eyes were slits of red. Marcus stood looking simply awestruck at us, and Caius of course was plotting his attack as he stood defensively beside Aro.

Demetri stood protectively in front of me, but I tapped him on his shoulder and moved next to him. "I fight beside you, not behind you." I said to him in a whisper.

Aro stood about 500 ft away from us, he looked from Demetri to Jane then to me. "Such betrayal you three have caused." He shook his head and tsked. Aro then looked to Carlisle. "Carlisle, my dear friend, Please surrender the three traitors and the young half breed. By doing this, your family will remain safe. If you refuse, it will mean instant demise to you all." He looked slowly amongst us all. He slightly paused as his eyes reached the wolf pack.

Carlisle looked to us and then to Aro. "I am truly sorry, old friend, I can not command that. I can simply ask them if they want to." He then looked to Jane, Demetri and myself "Would you like to surrender to the Volturi?"

We all shook our heads and spoke a solid "No"

"Well, there you have it Aro, I asked them and that is as far as I am willing to go." Carlisle was standing firmly at the head of our group.

Aro spat and looked to his minions. He picked up his hand and made a gesture and the series of events that followed there after happened so fast, so quickly, that the human eye wouldn't have been able to capture its entirety.

Afton started by altering the already brewing storm, making it more intensified, more extreme. Debris and leaves were blowing around I whipped my head sideways when I heard one of the wolves whimper. A tree branch that had been flying erratically through the air hit Jared in the side. He stood up instantly and I was thankful.

Zafrina countered Afton's move by distracting him of images of bright vivid colors such of that as a kaleidoscope. The storm eased up instantly.

Caius faced me and said in a snarl "I've been waiting for this moment for almost a decade." He lunged at me and as he did the was caught mid-air by a large russet ball of fur. They toppled one over another and into a couple of trees a few hundred yards away.

Startled I looked back to the war taking place all around me. Demetri was standing only a short distance from Felix the two of them chests puffed out standing each their grounds firmly. Felix murmured to Demetri "Traitor, I thought we were blood brothers through and through. You give up your loyalty, your honor, your _family_!" he spat family. "For what? This…girl? I hope she was worth it, because now I am going to rip out your throat and tear to you shreds."

Felix lunged to Demetri his monstrous frame looking as if it would dominate Demetri in one simple maneuver. As Felix lunged Demetri jumped and rolled over the top of Felix's back and dropped low to the ground taking Felix out from under himself performing and under sweep kick. As Felix fell he grabbed Demetri's mid section and pulled him down. Within an instant a black fury of fur and teeth ripped Felix from atop Demetri and with a massive violent shake of the wolves black head, Felix was sent soaring through the air.

Demetri composed him self and he and the large black wolf acknowledged each other with a nod and continued upon the battle.

Hildi and Kate were surrounding Corin as each of them were briefly being affected by the others power.

Santiago and Chelsea had Calvin and Luther segregated in a small group all standing poised ready to attack slurring back and forth.  
Jane was moving behind the lines not wanting to move either way. She was weaving in and out of the tree line. Aro spotted her, he ventured gracefully to her, grabbing her by the shoulder. She turned around defensively she squinted her eyes knowing with Renata hot on his tail there was nothing she could do to him. Alec looked to Jane as if he wanted to cry, he turned and sought after the next battle in his path.

Maddy who was standing not far from Caius started singing her beautiful song. Caius was captured by her spell, forgetting all that was going on around him to swoon over the beautiful young woman.

Chelsea was trying to work on the bond between Demetri and I but Elezar felt the bond switch and warned me first so I shielded Demetri and left Chelsea effortless in her attempt.

Everyone was deep in battle when we heard Aro's deep sadistic chuckle of sheer enjoyment. I saw Jakes head whip sideways towards him and saw all the hackles on the back of his neck stand up.

Aro had Renesmee by the hand, holding it high up in the air. "Let it be." He announced and reluctantly, the Volturi backed off and regressed to gather around Aro.

"The girl has surrendered her self." He looked smugly towards me. "We have come to an agreement, in exchange for her demise. We shall retreat leaving all that remains here alone."

Jake growled a vicious throaty growl as he took a few hesitant steps forward. I looked from Aro to Jake and then to Renesmee whose face was covered in tears and sorrow.

"No!" I stepped forward aggressively towards Aro.

He grinned, his papery translucent skin looking even more creepy than usual, he looked more evil than anything I had ever set my eyes on.

"Too late" he said almost in a growl as he reached forward and snapped Renesmees head off and her poor little lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

The following moments after this I cannot recall, I remember seeing Aro barely move and her little body falling to the ground. It took me a second to have it all sink in. I saw a flash of Browns, Grays and White as well as a streak of Russett rush the Volturi. I heard screaming. A lot of shouting, and then yelping and whining. A lot of whining and whimpering… I looked up, picking my head out of my unsteady hands.

The Volturi were _running_….

I looked to the large group of wolves. They were surrounded by the small crumpled body of my lifeless daughter. Jacob had phased laying over her small body sobbing uncontrollably. The wolves sat behind her, whining and whimpering with their heads down in sorrow, ears laid back.  
I then noticed another body a little further away laying in pieces on the ground. I adjusted my swollen eyes and realized it was….Aro. That's why the Volturi ran. Their leader had fallen. Those who had fallen amongst us were Zafrina, who was overtaken by Santiago who ripped her limb from limb, and Alec who crippled her with his paralyzing mental state. Another strange happening was Esme, after the fight, she vanished. Unknown to us if she was destroyed or ran off on her own, or was taken. Carlisle was gone, looking for his beloved mate. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were running around starting a fire. Dropping torn off body parts of fallen enemies, into the fire.

The next few months I don't remember either. I sat there at the new house. No one able to get me to snap out of the dense fog I was in. Renesemee was dead. I kept saying that over and over in my head. Still not able to come to terms with it. I couldn't remember the last time I fed, I couldn't remember the last person to ask me if I was alright. Many people had tried to come over and wish me the best. I couldn't even tell you who they were, I didn't care. I couldn't care about anything else ever again. My world was dark and gray, a black starless night. Cold and dead.

**LIKE? DISLIKE! LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE UP SOON!**


	22. Realisation

**Ok here is the next chapter..I had noooo Idea where to go with it but things are starting to happen in my head and I have a few surprises coming your way! Hope you like it...Love always Bella and Metri**

**xox**

**Chapter 22**

BPOV

The days kept passing like nothing had happened. Day turned to night and night back to day. I don't know how long this was going on for. I lost track of all time and the days. I was a lost cause, I would never be right again. I was finally coming to a realisation that my Renesmee was gone and she is never coming back. It was all a reality now. My family had lost all hope in me. They stopped visiting, they have cut me out of their lives so to speak. I don't know how I'm going to live an eternity like this. The only person who even bothered to make an attempt anymore was Demetri. He was patient with me, though I didn't speak barely a word to him. He stayed by my side when the rest of my family stopped trying. He loved me and I felt horrible for not being able to love him back at this time. I felt like I was letting him down. I had to leave the house eventually, I needed to hunt. I could feel myself getting weaker by the day. I stood up and wandered around the house for a few mins and made my way up to Ren's room. I leaned against the doorway into her room. I didn't step inside. I saw the pictures of us, her family. Pictures of her and Jake were hung everywhere. I could hear Demetri coming up the stair case behind me. He stopped a few feet away, keeping his distance. I turned and faced him, I stared into his eyes and I could see that there was so much he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. I took a step closer to him, and he moved closer to me. I leaned into him and dry sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella" he whispered to me, as he pulled my hair behind my ear. I looked up into his eyes and shook my head and put my finger on his lips.

"You don't need to say anything Metri." I paused for a moment, "I...Love you." Was all I managed to say to him without breaking down again. I just held onto him tight, I didn't want to let him go. Not now, not ever.

"Bella, love, you need to hunt. Do you know how long it has been? You are weak, warn out. I want you to look after yourself." Demetri said to me, sounding concerned. I stepped back and just nodded. He took my hand and we walked into our room. I needed to change my clothes. We reached our room and I just threw on the first thing I saw. Pair of old track pants and a long sleeve button up shirt. As I walked back over to Demetri, I put my hand in my pocket and felt something inside. I pulled it out and saw it was a photo of Alice, Rose and Ren. She sent it to me in a parcel when I was staying in Volterra. I looked at the photo for a few minutes and then set it down on the table. I had to hunt, I couldn't mourn her forever. There was a time for that, but now I needed to look after myself. I took Demetri's hand and we walked together out the door and into the woods outside.

We walked in silence. Demetri had been trying the vegan way of living and had actually taken a liking to it. Well that was what he said. I think he was saying that to keep me happy. He was willing to change his ways for me. Even his eyes were beginning to change colour. They had changed into a dull red and you could see hints of golden in them. Ren was not the only one we lost in the battle. Zafrina, one of or dear friends was lost while defending us. Esme was still nowhere to be seen, which also meant that we had not seen Carlisle for a long time. The family seemed lost. Carlisle was the rock of the family, he would make everything seem better and always had the right thing to say. You could tell by the look on the faces of everyone that they were lost and confused more than anything. One of the most surprising was the death of Aro. The Volturi had fled when Aro was defeated. There was no doubt that the Volturi will reform and want to seek out revenge. No time soon I was sure of it. It was too soon for a surprise attack and too risky for them. I held tightly onto Demetri's hand and leaned into him as we walked. I could sniff out some small deer to the right of us. Demetri had already picked up the scent. He looked at me and took off in the direction of the herd. I followed close behind. Like a flash of lightning Demetri had one of the bigger ones pinned to the ground, he snapped its neck and began to drain the life out of it. I eyed up a smaller one, stalked it slowly and pounced onto its back, making it fall with a thud to the ground. I gave it a quick snap of the neck and sucked it dry. Almost instantly I felt rejuvenated. I looked over and Demetri was already onto what looked like his third. I brought down one more and drained it. Two was enough to get me through.

Demetri was perched up in a tree looking down, watching me. I looked up and forced a smile. He dropped out of the tree and landed softly beside me.

"Demetri," I began. "You never gave up on me. Everyone else...th..they stopped coming by."

He shook his head and looked deeply into my eyes. He held my face in his hands "Bella, you need to understand the love that I have for you. It is like nothing I have ever felt in my life. We are meant for each other, I'm not letting you go...ever" he whispered the last part into my ear and suddenly his lips were on mine. I returned his kiss, it was like he never kissed me before. Magical. It made me feel as if there was nothing in the world right now apart from the two of us. My hands were entangled through his hair and he moved his hands down to the small of my back. I moved my body closer to his and he moved us over to lean against a tree. I was the first to pull away. I looked up at him and smiled.

"We should go home. I have to apologise to everyone for how I've been acting." I said to Demetri, who still had his arms wrapped around me.

"That's a good Idea Bella. I'm sure they would want to see you too" he replied, his voice sounding so sweet. I ran my hands through my hair and Demetri and I walked back to the mansion wrapped in each other's arms.

We walked, slowly as there was no rush, just being in each other's presence was enough to make me feel a little better. Then a thought occurred to me. I smiled. Demetri noticed I was smiling and looked down at me. "What are you thinking love?" He asked with a smile.

"Us, everything. I can't wait to be yours officially." I looked up at him, still clinging onto his arm.

He just smiled at me. "Bella, I'm always going to be here, I _am_ yours forever Bella. You never need to worry about that."

We continued walking and we made it back to the mansion. We were greeted by Alice who was waiting on the porch for us. She ran up to me and held me in a tight hug. "Bella, oh Bella it's great to see you here." She looked at Demetri and nodded to him. Everyone was warming to Demetri. I smiled to myself without anyone noticing. Alice took my hand and walked me into the main room to meet everyone else. Demetri followed close behind. To my surprise Carlisle was home. I don't know how long he had been home for. I looked around and Esme was nowhere to be seen. My mother figure, who loved me as much as my own mother did, she must have been lost in the fight. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a couch wrapped in each other's arms and when they saw me they almost instantaneously jumped up and greeted me. Rose with a sweet little hug and Emmett gave me a huge bear hug that lifted me off the ground. Emmett clapped Demetri on the back and Rose gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and whispered "Thank you" so low that of I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. Jasper was quickly by Ali's side, shook Demetri's hand and looked at me and smiled. "Welcome home Bella," was all he said. Lastly Carlisle came to me, he looked different. He had lost his mate, the love of his life, he was still in mourning. At least he had the courage to go and live (so to speak) day by day. Which is better than what I ever did. He didn't speak a word. He hugged me and walked back up the stairs to his office.

I looked around at the faces of all my family and forced a smile. It was good to see them happy. I stood beside Demetri and began to speak to everyone. "I want to say firstly that I am sorry that I basically cut everyone out of my life. It was hard for me, the hardest thing that I have ever had to go through. If it wasn't for Demetri, I am sure that I wouldn't be standing here. He never complained about me not talking to him, to anyone, he was patient with me." I smiled and turned to Demetri. "Thank you for believing in me when I didn't even believe in myself."

Demetri wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella" he whispered into my ear. We all sat around and talked, and remembered the good time we had with Ren and Esme, rather than remember the bad times. Carlisle eventually came down and joined us. He was strong, he had to be there for his family during this time when they needed him the most.

"Demetri" Carlisle said. Demetri turned to him. "Can I have a word with you?"

Demetri nodded, kissed me on the cheek and went with Carlisle. What was going on that Carlisle couldn't tell Metri in front of everyone? I shook it aside and continued to sit there and talk with my family. A few hours had passed and Demetri had joined us again. He and I decided to go back to our little home. We all said our goodbyes and we walked out the front door and headed off home. As we got to the edge of the woods I saw someone leaning against a tree. Jake. He turned and looked at me, his eyes swollen and red and he had what looked to be a bottle of alcohol in his hands. He was a wreck. Ren was his everything and the child she was carrying was his. He wasn't ok and he had taken it upon himself to start drinking by the look of it as a means of taking his pain away.  
I edged closer to him and rested my hand on his shoulder and gave him a hug. He felt lifeless, he just pushed me away. "Bells, I'm sorry. It's my fault she is gone." he said as he took a swig of his drink. "If I never got her pregnant this wouldn't have happened. She would still be here and we would all be happy." He finished and collapsed to the ground, sending shards of glass into the wet dirt. I looked at Demetri, hoping he would know what to say. He walked over and helped Jake up. "Come on, you are coming home with us. You need to rest Jacob" Demetri said to him and helped him up off the ground and walked him to our home.

When we got home Demetri set Jake down onto the couch and within seconds you could hear the sounds of Jake snoring. I walked out to the porch, which was overlooking First Beach and just stared blankly into the ocean. "Metri?" I asked. "What did Carlisle want to talk to you about?" Demetri came up behind me, rested his hands on my hips and kissed the back of my neck gently. I turned my body around to face him and kissed him hard. I forgot what I was even asking him. There was time for that and right now nothing else mattered except for me and my Metri. I sat on the railing of the porch and wrapped my legs around him. He stroked my legs gently and picked me up. Without breaking the kiss he walked up to our bedroom and gently set me down on the bed. This is exactly what I needed to take my mind of things.

**Read and Review please!...good and bad reviews we love them all! AND we have made it over 100 reviews thanks a million! **


	23. Jacob's Plea

**Here you go lovlies, this chapter is in my opinion the best one yet, Kudos to my brilliant Bella for making this chapter one that you will never forget! R&R please!**

**Oh yeah, still own nothing! *sighs***

**Chapter 23 **

All throughout the night I kept finding my self to go check on Jacob. I hated the fact that he hurt so bad. I had been so wrapped up in my own self pity that I never stopped to think of how Jake felt, or what he was going through. I felt horrible. I was supposed to be his best friend, as he was mine. Yet, I leave him alone in a time like this. Worse yet, I didn't even give him a thought. I sat on the arm of the sofa looking at him while he slept.

I must have been there for some time because the next thing I knew, the sun was starting to creep across the floor towards us. I watched it, as it slowly moved inch by inch till it had swallowed my left arm. I watched the sun as it glittered off my skin.

"Bells, did anyone ever tell you that you are absolutely beautiful, when you do that?" Jacob said sitting up on his elbows.

I jumped slightly as he through me out of my trance-like state. I sat there, staring at him. "When I do what?" I asked him after a long silent moment.

Jacob laughed and sat the rest of the way up groaning as he did. "Your couch is too soft" Jacob stated.

I looked at him, taking him all in with my eye. I took a deep useless breath, inhaling his woodsy aroma. "I like it that way." I narrowed my gaze on him. "When I do what, Jake?"

He laughed. "Bells," He laughed harder and ruffled my already messed hair. "You know, I have always thought you were beautiful." His smile dropped a little.

I smiled at him. "Jake, I" I hesitated unsure of exactly what to say. Jacob raised his large hand to my face and pressed his large index finger to my lips.

"Shh, Bells" Jacob pulled him self closed to me wrapping his other hand around my waist and gathering me into a massive hug.

After a few moments of us wrapped in each others embrace "When I do what?" I blurted out. It was bugging me.

I felt the convulsions of Jacobs chest rise and fall as the chuckle erupted from deep with in. "HA!" Jacob pulled him self away just enough so we were staring at each other face to face. "When your you." His eyes twinkled a little as he looked at me. He reached up and smoothed my messy hair. "I really love it when you sparkle, though."

I looked at him shocked. "Jake?" I ran my eyes over his expression "I thought me being a vampire, disgusted you."

Jacob looked at me, all the smile line disappeared into his hard face. He looked as if all the bad, had just come flooding back to him.

"Bells, you could never disgust me. You're my everything." He then shifted his attention to his large russet hands.

Demetri had just gotten home. I heard the familiar sound of his motor as it pulled into the drive way of our home.

I had been hanging out with Jacob all day. We took a nature walk and then came back and did some fishing. After Jacob had caught his fill of fish, I watch as his skinned and cleaned them. I showed off my cooking skills, and fried the fish up for him with some home-made french-fries. We then had fun just enjoying each others company playing cards at the dining room table.

I stood up and zipped to the front door, opening it to greet Demetri. He smiled wide as he saw me open the door. I smiled back and he greeted me with a tight hug and then crinkled his nose. "Love, don't take this the wrong way…" He looked me over coming a little closer and then making the face again and quickly pulling away. "You smell horrible."

I laughed and I heard Jacob "_Psh_" in the back ground. This made me laugh a little harder. Demetri stood there looking at me with a silly grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him after the grin didn't go away.

He looked to me and then to Jacob. Demetri zipped in vampire speed and was standing next to Jacob. "I need to thank you." He said to Jacob.

Jacob looked at Demetri and then stood up slowly, with a confused expression on his face. "Why's that?" Jacob asked him.

Demetri looked to me and then back to Jacob. "I haven't seen her smile, or that sparkle in her eye, in a long time." Demetri then looked back to me for a moment, before returning to Jacob. "So, I have to thank you." Demetri extended his hand out to Jacob.

Jacob looked at Demetri's hand and then looked at his face. Still not even flexing a muscle. "You don't owe me anything, certainly not, for showing her how her life should be." Jacob huffed. "Happy." Jacob stood up and walked out side brushing past me as he did.

I watched after him till he hit the tree line and then I saw a flash of russet fur and knew he has phased into wolf form. I felt confused, sad, worried, upset, and happy all jumbled into one mess of emotion.

I looked to Demetri who was now walking towards me. "I didn't mean to upset him." Demetri said to me. I just nodded my head to him.

Turning to scan the tree-line again. He touched my shoulder and I looked at him. "Hey, I make you happy right?" His once grin was now turning into a frown.

"Babe, I just…" I couldn't even look at him. "Yeah, I just need to go make sure Jake's okay." I went to turn to take off after Jacob, but I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I spun back around. "What?" I said to him, rather snippy.

His hand instantly dropped from my arm. He looked shocked. "May I have a quick word, then you can run after your, do…_friend_."  
I nodded and he continued.

"Bella, as you know, Carlisle spoke with me the other day." He watched me carefully. I nodded again.

"Well, he knows of my superior tracking abilities and he has asked me to go find Esme for him." He paused watching me still. "I agreed." He dropped his eye contact.

For some reason. I was okay with this news. I really felt like I needed my space right now. I loved him, like I had never loved Edward.

However, since I had met him. We were attached to each other at the hip. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and tell him to go away. So this was actually perfect timing. I looked at him sincerely. "I think that is an excellent idea." I nodded at him. "Esme's disappearance has shaken us all. She is like my second mother. We all miss her very much." I think that about covered it. I reached out and gently took his hand in mine. "I'll miss you." I lied. Well maybe not all a lie. Still.

Demetri looked at me and leaned in for a kiss. I met him half way and kissed him quickly. "I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear. "I'm going to go pack and then I'll be off. I'll call you soon." He then kissed my forehead and took off upstairs.

I hesitated. Half of me was begging me to go upstairs and kiss him and tell him I'm sorry and beg to go with him. The other half of me was tugging me towards the door, dying to run after Jacob. I sighed. "I love you too, Metri." I said as if he was still standing right next to me. I knew he heard me though.

I turned and looked at the front door. I walked up to it and grabbed the handle before turning to look back towards the staircase. I shook my head and opened the wooden door, taking off at super vampire speed, following Jacobs scent.

I followed his scent all the way to La Push. I waved at Sue Clearwater, who was now my step mother. I soon regretted doing this, because I could see in my peripheral vision that she was jumping up and down trying to flag me over. I sighed and reluctantly walked over to her.

This was a conversation I had been regretting. I hadn't spoken to Charlie since the funeral, and even at the funeral, when the two of us were alone in the limousine being ushered to the graveyard, we just sat in silence. The whole funeral was a blur and I had tried hard to block it out of my memory.

"Bella, oh Bella!" Sue grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. Her small frame feeling so fragile under my touch.

"Your father is worried sick, child. You need to call him." Sue looked me deep in my eye.

"Yeah" I said but my voice broke and nothing came out. I cleared my throat and rocked on my heels nervously looking around La Push rather than looking her in the eyes. "Yeah, I've been meaning to." I fidgeted with my bracelet's before looking at her again, still not making eye contact. "I will." I nodded to her. "Sue, I'm sorry. I just, really need to find Jake." I looked around as if he would be sitting on the bus stop bench.

"Okay, Bella. Please call him. _Soon_!" She was calling behind me as I walked away. I waved at her and smiled.

I took in a deep breath and his scent was gone. Too many wolves, too many humans. I concentrated very hard. "Where are you Jake." I said to my self.

I knew he wouldn't be at his dad's, he would be somewhere alone, to sort things out. I decided to check the cliffs. I headed towards first beach. Took a deep inhale and it caught me, yes, that was defiantly Jake. I ventured closer and found him sitting at the very edge of the highest cliff slumped over with his head down and resting his elbows on his knees.

I walked up next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't even turn around. He just reached his hand up and placed it over mine. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there together in silence for a long time. We watched as the sun  
started to lower into the horizon. We then watched as the aurora borealis danced the moonlight sky. It was beautiful.

I felt Jacob lean his head against mine. "We will always have each other." He said to me.

I cuddled into him and cleared my throat again. "Always." I said to him hugging him. I felt his hand slide around my waist and he scooted me a little closer to him.

"Bella" Jacob began. "Have you ever wondered if maybe," He looked out to the moonlight shining against the calm black water of the bay.

"Maybe this is fate, telling us we should be together?" I felt his body tense and I could hear his heart begin to beat faster.  
I didn't know what to say. I did love him. I have always loved him. I couldn't for the non-life of me, tell him that he was wrong though. Back before, almost ten years ago now. The memory was fuzzy to me, but it was forever embedded in my memory. We sat in almost this same location. I was still human. Jake and I sat in the field together. He was begging me to choose him and not Edward. Did I choose wrong? Was fate righting its self? Was all this a plot to bring us back together? I shook my head.

Jacob pulled me away from him, and turned me to face him. "Bella, tell me, that when you were married to him you didn't wonder how it would have been with me?" He was looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes" I said to him without hesitation. "I thought about it all the time." I put my hand in his and he massaged my fingers with both hands.  
"But you had Ren, you imprinted on her." I cringed saying her name.

He cringed too. "Do you know why I imprinted on her? Because she was yours. She was the closest to you that I would ever get. She was you, in a way. Bells it was her eyes. The moment I saw her, and she had your eyes. You were looking at me, and you were available and I imprinted before anyone else could step in." He let go of my hands and placed each one of his massive hands on my cheeks.

"But its too late. We couldn't ever be together." I looked out at the water.

"Why not?" It was almost like a cry. Impatient and whiney. I looked at Jacob startled.

I shook my head "Because I am a vampire" he winced at the sound of it. "You are a werewolf." I brought my gaze back to his face. "The Volturi would kill us both."

Jacob stood up suddenly he walked over to a tree and punched it. I stood up and walked over to him place my hand between his shoulder blade. "Jake."

He turned around and grabbed me by the waist. "Bella, let's just run away together. Right now. We will just do our own thing, just to two of us. No one will find us. It will be just me and you."

I just stared at him. What could I say? He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't resist. I let him kiss me, I even kissed back. If only I had made the right choice years before. I wouldn't feel the empty pain in my heart. I wouldn't feel this confusion. I would savor the moment for now.  
Push reality as far away as possible. Right now, this was all that mattered.

**SOOOOOOOOO what did you all think! I was shocked and was yelling at the computer whn I first read it...*laughs* let us know in the comment section below! VVV**

**Love as always, Metri and Bella**

**xox**


	24. Search

**OK LOVLIES SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG BUT IT IS HERE FINALLY! READ and REVIEW PLEASE! lOVE HEARING ALL YOUR FEEDBACK! METRI AND BELLA XOX**

**Chapter 24 **

**DPOV**

I didn't want to leave Bella, but I made a promise to Carlisle that I would help in finding Esme. I stood there up in my room gathering a few things to take with me, I didn't know how long I would be away for. I heard our front door shut and that meant that Bella had gone to follow Jacob. Something I said had upset Jacob and that was never my intention, I know how happy he makes Bella and it's true that I hadn't seen her smile like that in quite a while. I just don't understand why he hates me. Shaking my head I realised it was because Bella was mine. Jacob always wanted Bella, well not always, he had imprinted on Ren but now that she was gone, I didn't know what was going to happen, how he was going to act around Bella. They are best friends and I'm not going to be compared to Edward and keep Bella from seeing him. Was this all my fault? The turn of events, was I to blame? Right now I had a job to do. Carlisle as well as the rest of the family were all counting on me to bring Esme home. Quickly I packed a few of my belongings into a small duffle and hung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my phone and keys and put them in my pants pocket. As soon as I figured out what I was doing, or where I was going I would let Bella know. I ran down the stairs and headed out the front door and locked it behind me. I looked up and it began to get dark, hopefully Bella would be home soon.

The sun was beginning to set and I headed toward the Cullen mansion. Once there it would be easier to take off after Esme. Carlisle mentioned that he followed her to the Canadian border and then she just disappeared. This was strange, especially since Carlisle and Esme had been together for so long that he could just loose her scent. Something was seriously wrong. When I arrived at the mansion I noticed that no one was home, which actually suited me quite well, I needed to concentrate and didn't need an excuse to be away from home any longer than needed. I gathered my things as I left the car in the garage and wandered over to the edge of the woods. Carlisle had given me a blouse of Esme's that I could use to track her down. I don't specifically need a scent to track a person down, once I am locked on to their thoughts, I can find them anywhere. The sun had finally set which would make moving around a lot easier. I would do most of the searching during the night as to keep inconspicuous. The deeper into the woods I walked the more sounds and scents came rushing to me. I stopped to concentrate, shut my eyes and let my mind wander. The cars from the highway nearby, the sounds of the various wildlife, these were all small distractions in my search. I stood in one spot, not moving and fell into a sort of a trance state. My head rolled back and I blocked out all of the noises from the surrounding area. Almost instantly I could tell that Esme was no longer in Forks. As I delved deeper into her mind I came to the realisation that she wasn't even close. I opened my eyes and lets out an exasperated breath. Esme wasn't even in the country. I took out my phone and dialled Carlisles number.

"Yes Demetri?" Carlisle answered so fast as if he was waiting for my call. "Have you found out anything?" He asked.

"Carlisle, I'm afraid Esme is no longer in the country" I began, "I have been led to believe she is in Italy. Volterra to be exact" I sighed. This meant I had to go back to retrieve Esme. There was silence.

"Carlisle? Are you there?" I asked.

"Sorry Demetri, yes I am. Volterra you say. You are going to go get her aren't you? I will accompany you if you wish" Carlisle said sounding a little worried.

"I will go and alone is fine." As much as the thought of going back to Volterra kills me, this is something that I have to do. "You have to stay here with the family, they still need you. I will leave immediately."

"Thank you my son." Carlisle said in a whisper as he hung up the phone. He had never called me 'son' before and I didn't know what to make of it. Before I left I would call Bella just to assure her that everything will be ok and I'll be back soon. I walked back to my car and hopped in and headed to the airport. I dialled Bella's number and there was no answer. She must have left her phone at home, I thought to myself. I called again and still no answer. The phone went to voicemail so I decided to leave a message.

'_Babe. I have found Esme, she is in Volterra which means I will not be home for a few more days. Take care my love and I will call you again when I know anything else. I love you Bella and will be home to you soon'_

I put my phone away as I drove towards the airport.

I arrived at the airport and parked my car and made my way to get a ticket. As I walked inside I was pounced on and hugged. I didn't see until I turned around.

"Jane" I smiled at her. "I hadn't seen you around the mansion for a little while. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Demetri, I'm not letting you go back to Volterra on your own! Do you have a death wish? You know they will kill you when they see you. I've heard them speak, when you first left they were furious."

"Jane, Aro is dead, they have no leader anymore. They are lost without him." I smirked.

"I know that but don't you think it strange that Esme is in Volterra? It doesn't seem like a lure just to get you there? They must have known that Carlisle would send you to look for her and Volterra is the only place where they seem safe. I'm not letting you go alone end of discussion." She said sternly and mock punched me in the arm.

"Fine Jane, you can come" I said to her while chuckling to myself. You didn't want to mess with Jane.

I walked to the counter and got two tickets to Italy. I walked back to Jane and for some reason everyone was staring at me. I looked around and got back to Jane and she was laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone's staring Demetri" was all she said. I shrugged and we both walked to our terminal and waited for the plane to get there.

Most of the flight was spent in silence and only occasionally would Jane speak. When we did speak it was mainly us trying to figure out a way to get Esme back. She didn't want to go against the Volturi but she had broken the rules and she was no longer welcome back there either. She was on our side, she would do anything in her power to help us. Once we touched down at the airport, Jane immediately went to find a cab, or even a car of our own that we could use. I waited at the front for Jane to come and she eventually drove around in a small, beat up looking Mitsubishi. I laughed as she stopped next to me and I hopped in the car.

"Umm, nice choice Jane" I said while chuckling.

"It was all they had ok, geez we can't all drive luxury cars Demetri" she said, smiling. She looked at me and looked at the road and took off, heading towards Volterra

We drove along the all too familiar winding road, up to Volterra. Esme was definately here, I could feel her, much stronger than when I was in Forks. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella. I hoped she was ok. She hadn't returned any of my calls but I guess that was just because she knew I was busy. I took out my phone and looked at it, just in case I missed a call or at the least a text, nothing. I sighed as I put my phone away and Jane looked at me and then back to the road as we entered Volterra.

Jane had parked the car a little distance away from the castle, we both hopped out of the car and pulled on some robes. It was the middle of the day, we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. Without a doubt, Esme was definitely here. Jane and I entered the castle and continued through the dark, gloomy halls. The place had a different feel to it. It was an eerie, almost abandoned feeling. With Aro being gone, I suppose everyone felt lost, like they didn't know now what to do with themselves. Marcus and Caius were always there with Aro but ultimately he was the one who had made the decisions. Now I was left wondering whether anyone had replaced him as sole leader to the Volturi. I began to walk faster through the halls, Jane was next to me almost at a jog. I looked left and right, looking into all the empty rooms and not a single person was in sight. Jane touched my arm and pointed down the opposite direction. I followed her and realised where everyone was. I was with the Volturi for a very long time, they were very strict and obviously this hadn't changed. It was feeding time. Everyone would be gathered in the main hall, but where was Esme? Jane and I stood on the outside of the main doors, I looked at her and she looked back at me and nodded. Jane opened the doors and we walked into a bloodbath. A low rumbling growl erupted from the room and there was not one pair of eyes that weren't locked onto me and Jane. Then I saw her. Esme, but it wasn't the Esme I remembered. She had the body of a small child in her hands and she was sucking the life out of him. I looked at her confused and she looked back into my eyes. Not the loving, motherly look I knew, but a bloodthirsty monster. What had happened? I looked around the room and saw Caius and Marcus up in their thrones and Aro's was left empty. Maybe no one had taken his position. We stood there for a few moments before Marcus raised his hand and the growling and bone breaking crunching noises ceased. I could feel the eyes piercing into me, the looks of the people who I had considered my family, were full of hate and most of all sorrow. I walked into the middle of the bloodstained room and looked to Marcus and Caius.

R&R PLEASE~~~


End file.
